


100 bad days make 100 good stories

by Imthetrashwriter



Series: Trash Writer's sbi fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Injury, Moments of Wilbur POV, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phil being the dad we all want, Please dont tell the cc about this, Sick Character, also this is meant for fiction, but there's not much of it so don't get too excited, kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthetrashwriter/pseuds/Imthetrashwriter
Summary: Tommy hates when people worry about him. He is living a perfect life right? He has fun on his streams, makes a lot of friends, and makes a bit of money through donations, and he doesn't care about the money, his parents do however. An audible push on stream later and everyone gets worried, no matter how much he tells them he's fine, they all know something is wrong. Tommy thinks this is normal. Is it?Discord Server!:https://discord.gg/EJ5k8at9Gs
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Trash Writer's sbi fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152443
Comments: 124
Kudos: 1202
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. 'Cause everything is never as it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder:
> 
> This is a work of only fiction. This is not supposed to reflect the lives of the mentioned people. I wrote this for entertainment and that is it. If any of the cc's mention they do not wants things like this up, I will take it down right away. I hope you enjoy the story
> 
> Edit:
> 
> 10,000 hits! Oh my god, this is unreal! Thank you all so so much! It means so much to see all the hits and kudos!
> 
> Another edit:
> 
> Thank you all so much for 1,000 Kudos! It means so much to see your support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from Fireflies by Owl City

"Look at me Tubbo," Tommy said to his friend, seeing Tubbo's character look towards his avatar, almost looking right at Tommy himself.

"Yeah?" His friend's voice softly mumbled over the Discord call.

"We will get them back, it will take some time, but we will get them back," Tommy expressed, remembering the exact words he had written down for this moment.

"Yeah, we will do it together, Tommy." Tubbo's voice spoke cheerfully, trying to cheer up the Minecraft sorrow.

"I'll see you later then fella."

"See ya, Tommy."

And with that, Tubbo left the VC Tommy was in, the latter doing the same shortly afterward. He then started to end the stream, turning on the music and turning to the camera.

"Boys, thank you for coming to the stream tonight! Thank you all for the primes and all the support you have shown. I promise you all that Tubbo and I will get our discs back from big man Dream. It will take some planning, of course, but we will triumph. Dream won't even stand a chance, haha!"

Tommy looked at who was still streaming. Tubbo mentioned that he would hop on Philza's stream to talk for a little while, so Tommy decided to raid Philza, telling his chat to go to the formers stream.

"Go on, raid Mr. Minecraft himself. He deserves the best of the best."

Tommy was quite exhausted. He had barely slept the whole week due to stacking things such as college, editing some of his videos, and the work his parents make him do. These things weren't so bad separately, but all together, they were taking a toll on the tall male.

Turning off his webcam and turning off Minecraft, he was suddenly stopped by a knock at his door. It was booming and made Tommy anxious. This wasn't going to end well. He was glad he had finished the stream quicker than usual, even if his father backed away when Tommy said he was streaming.

"Hello, dad," Tommy said softly as he creaked open the door to look at his father, who definitely was not happy.

"You are done streaming?" His father's voice boomed, almost causing Tommy to shiver in soft fear. All he could do was nod softly, barely moving his head.

"Good. You need to shut up now. Your mother and I are going to bed now. If you wake us up, you will not like what happens next."

Tommy didn't make a verbal response nor a physical one. He thought his eyes could just say 'yes.' Unfortunately, he was wrong when his father's glare got darker, and his voice rose.

"You will respond to me Tommathy."

Tommy muttered a small 'yes father' before looking away, just to receive a punch to his face, causing him to stagger back and lose his balance, slamming into the desk near his PC. He mentally cursed, hoping that it wasn't broken due to the crash.

Tommy's father scoffed as he walked out of his son's room and slammed the door, resulting in Tommy to see if his computer still worked. He thanked the gods the second he saw it booting up smoothly with no blue screens of death and no visible damage.

Tommy gave a relieved sigh and had decided to pick up his room. He didn't want to make his family suffer anymore by keeping their house a mess. It was the least Tommy could do for the night after being that loud. When he was done, he sat on his bed with a soft sigh and reached to grab his phone. Looking at the time, it was 10 at night, a bit early for Tommy to fall asleep, so he looked at his phone and was greeted by countless notifications, grouped into Twitter and Discord. Deciding to open Discord as it could be more important, he was met with multiple private messages by many different people, Wilbur with a lot, and Philza growing up to the same number as Wilbur. The only reason he didn't notice them was that his phone was on silent for the stream.

\-----------

 **Tubbo:** Tommy people are saying that they heard yelling and a crash on your stream? I was told it suddenly ended, are you ok?

 **Tubbo:** Tommy please answer me soon. I'm getting worried myself as I saw the clip. Did something happen?

\-----------

 **Dream:** Tommy is there something wrong? I was watching the stream, and I'm worried.

\------------

 **Technoblade:** Bro Tommy, you good?

 **Technoblade:** Your stream ended so weirdly, I thought I heard shouting and some violence.

\------------

 **Nihachu:** Tommy, I hope you are alright. Everyone is freaking out. Is there something wrong?

\------------

 **Georgenotfound:** Tommy, you are popular on Twitter now, but you need to explain what's happening. Are you ok?

\------------

 **Sapnap:** Tommy, I may have accidentally killed one of your pets, please get on so you can express anger now

 **Sapnap:** Scratch that, I also destroyed one of the discs.

 **Sapnap:** I also fully got rid of your cobblestone tower.

 **Sapnap:** Tommy?

\------------

 **Wilbur:** Tommy are you ok?

 **Wilbur:** I heard your dad saying somethings

 **Wilbur:** There was a crash and then it ended

 **Wilbur:** I know you are reading these messages

 **Wilbur:** Tommy please I'm getting worried

 **Wilbur:** Tommy?

 **Wilbur:** You better get online for our stream tomorrow

 **Wilbur:** If you do not respond by the morning, I will find your address and I will forcefully take you

 **Wilbur:** Tommathy respond

 **Wilbur:** Tommy please

 **Wilbur:** Tommy I will get everyone into this

 **Wilbur:** I know something is wrong

\-----------

 **Philza:** Toms, Wilbur is getting really worried

 **Philza:** I'm worried as well

 **Philza:** Your stream ended really weirdly, it sounded like something broke

 **Philza:** Tommy please call me when you see these messages

 **Philza:** Remember, Techno is coming tomorrow, if you aren't on the stream tomorrow I'll be figuring out whats going on.

\-----------

 **Wilbur:** 10 missed calls, one voicemail

 **Tubbo:** 3 missed calls, two voicemails

 **Philza Minecraft:** 8 missed calls

 **Mr Blade:** 1 missed call

\-----------

Tommy was freaking out slightly. He knew what they all were referring to and hoped that they didn't hear the conversation that his father engaged in. According to Tubbo, there is a clip. That might be what Twitter was flipping out about. Tommy did decide to listen to the voicemails that were left, starting off with Wilbur's.

Starting it, he could already tell the other was a bit worried and also seemed scrambled.

_Tommy, please answer my calls, either here or on Discord. This is urgent. I won't block you if you phone text me. Tommy, I know something is wrong. No one was able to hear the conversation that was happening, but we all heard that crash. Call me back as soon as possible, and remember, I am always here to help, same with Phil, Tubbo, Techno, Dream, everyone; we all are here to help. I'll call you back later. My threat on Discord still stands._

The voicemail scratched, and it was over. Tommy was staring in shock and disbelief. He needs to encourage everyone that he was fine. Wilbur can _not_ come over the next day. Tommy's parents would not like it. They barely let him meet up with Wilbur that one time. He could hear how frantic Wilbur was. Tommy was glad that the conversation wasn't audible. He scrolled down and pressed play on Tubbo's voicemail.

_Hey Tommy! I hope that you are ok! I heard a crash on your stream, and I'm guessing that you were just messing around, but please let me know. I'm a little bit worried. Please call me or message me on Discord as soon as possible and tell Wilbur you are ok. He is getting really nervous._

Tubbo did not sound as worried as Wilbur was, but Tommy could detect the hidden anxiety in his best friend's voice. There was still another voicemail. Tommy thought that it was similar to the previous one but just pressed play.

_Please call me back soon. It's been a bit, and you haven't even gone online. I might just be overreacting, but you usually hop right on after a stream. If you need to cancel the stream tomorrow, it's ok if something came up. I hope you are ok._

Tubbo sounded way more worried that time. Tommy hated when his friends worried about him, especially Tubbo. Tommy sucked in all anxiety about calling his friend that late and pressed the 'call back' button. It didn't even ring twice before his friend picked up.

_"Tommy! Are you ok? Everyone is worried!_

Tommy made sure he was able to be cheerful and answered his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tubbo! I was just playing around with my dad, and I tripped, I crashed into my PC, but it's completely fine! I did not get hurt at all! I'm still up for that stream tomorrow. I gotta tell big man Wilbur that he needs to stop freaking out. There were so many messages from him, and I'm worried that he is going to jump me if I don't respond quickly."

_"Yeah, he actually called me a bit after the stream. He was saying that you weren't responding to anything, and he was really concerned, Tommy. Twitter is also freaking out. They think you like died or something."_

Tommy forced a small laugh and responded to his friend. He was happy to hear the other's voice. It cheered him up slightly after what happened earlier. It actually made him almost forget about what happened. The only thing that caused him to remember was the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"Wilbur can act like he's all calm, but now I can get at him for this! I'll talk to you in the morning. I gotta reassure everyone that they are overdramatic. Even Dream messaged me. It's crazy!"

_"Wow, Dream must actually be worried. Anyway, I will let you go. Please make sure that you are truly ok. Bye Tommy! I'll call you- no facetime you in the morning!"_

The click signaled that the call had ended. Now, all Tommy had to deal with was Wilbur and Philza being worried and making a small message to Twitter and the other people that had messaged him.

He was suddenly a bit anxious as he stared at the call button for Wilbur. Was it anxiety? He was confused as to why he was so nervous about calling his friend. Maybe he wanted Wilbur to take him away. No- his family loves him. Tommy gets the least amount of issues. That's what his dad says, that he just needs to help around the house like any other teenager.

He pressed 'call' and waited for Wilbur to answer, trying to fight the knot in his stomach and the urge to end it immediately.

_"Tommy?! Are you ok!?"_

Tommy had to put the phone away from his ear as Wilbur was way too loud, almost hurting others' ears. Wilbur was definitely worried. His tone was frantic and breathless, as if the other had been pacing around for a long time. Tommy steadily placed the phone back to his ear and went on with his story.

"Hey Wilbur, sorry I didn't see all the messages, aha- I had to clean my room."

_"That doesn't explain what happened on stream! Why was there yelling? Why was there a crash? Tommy, are you seriously, alright?"_

Hearing the worry in Wilbur's voice, the teen almost wanted to shout 'No!' . He didn't know why he was so conflicted now of all times. He just wanted some help, but he fought through it and faked the story.

"Wilbur, I'm fine, really. My dad and I were just messing around. I tripped into my PC, which was why there was a crash, and the stream ended."

_"Did you get hurt?"_

Tommy looked at his sore shoulder, there was no blood, and nothing seemed wrong. Something probably just hit a muscle. It should heal quickly.

"No Wilby, I'm fine."

Tommy purposely called Wilbur 'Wilby' to try and steer the focus away from himself.

_"If you say so. Just know I'm here if you need anything. Also, make sure you are on the stream tomorrow. It's going to be great!"_

"Yeah, yeah. See you later Wilbur."

Tommy ended the call and started to shake. It was hard lying to the people who he cared about most with his situation. He didn't even know why he was lying to them. It seemed normal enough for him to have issues like this. There was just one more person that he should call: Phil.

It took a bit longer for Phil to reach the phone than the other two, but it still wasn't long before Phil answered.

_"Tommy? Everything alright?"_

"Yeah, big man, I'm alright, jus' a little slip and fall while messing around. No harm here. I just had to clean my room before I could respond to the thousands of messages."

Phil stayed silent for a short moment before responding, his voice soft and filled with kindness, much different to Tommy's father.

_"Alright. If there's something wrong, you know you can call Wilbur or me, or Techno, or anyone. We all are here for you no matter how bad the situation gets."_

"Like...if I run away?"

_"Of course, Tommy, but please try not to run away unless it's essential. Your parents will be really worried, hell, everyone would be concerned. But, we all would help you, no matter what. We are here for you, no matter what."_

Tommy stayed silent for a few moments. Part of him cursed at himself for even asking about the running away part. The other part did want to hear Phil's answer, hoping that the other would comfort him.

_"Tommy? Ya still there?"_

"Oh yeah yeah yeah, sorry, big man- just zoned out for a bit!"

Tommy quickly responded back, his words frenzied.

"I'll see you on the Sleepy Boi's stream tomorrow!"

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, stay safe Tommy-"_

The call was ended by Tommy, who quickly ended it and almost wanted to call again to assure that Phil and the others would help him in any situation.

One tweet saying the same story and a bunch of laughing replies later, and Tommy was ready to reassure everyone that he didn't call.

\-----------

 **Tommyinit: @everyone** sorry to worry you all, I'm completely fine, just a friendly fight with my big man and a fall

\-----------

Messages came soon afterward, but Tommy was way too tired to read them all and respond to them all. He knew he needed to save his energy for the stream tomorrow. He was excited to stream with everyone and the fact that Technoblade himself will be in England tomorrow. In fact, he should be at the airport right about now. Their stream was set to be in the afternoon after Techno gets settled. He was planning to stream at Wilbur's house. Everyone seemed very excited about this, and they all were ready to have a lot of fun with the Sleepy Bois group.

Excited for the next day, Tommy kept scrolling through his phone, looking at youtube videos until he started to get tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur sat down on a chair and exhaled relief. It had been a tense hour or so for him when Tommy didn't respond to him. He had messaged a lot of people at that time, and he was exhausted. He had spent the next two hours just relaxing and trying to calm down after the situation. But, there was a lingering feeling in his gut. He knew something was wrong. Something in Tommy's story did not make sense, and it was clearly making Wilbur more anxious the more he thought about it. Looking at his phone, his intuition told him, almost forcing him to call one individual. He heard the phone ring a couple times before the other picked up.

_"Will, it's midnight. Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now, like you said you would?"_

Phil's voice filled Wilbur's ear. Wilbur could pick up a hint of tiredness and started to regret calling Phil at that time.

"Sorry Phil, I can call you back in the morning if you were about to sleep. Good-"

_"No Will, it's fine. I can talk if you need me to. I actually have a small idea on why you called me."_

"It's Tommy."

_"Thought so...So, you don't buy that story?"_

Phil's tone was pressing, Will could definitely tell that the other had been troubled by the same issue.

"There's just something wrong. I doubt Tommy is clumsy like that, especially around his PC. What about you? What don't you buy?"

_"All of it Will. Every word of it."_

Wilbur was confused, he didn't want to think about it, but he had to ask the question.

"You mean, you don't think Tommy was messing around with his dad?"

_"Will, you heard how loud his father was. You know yourself that tone isn't joking around. And think about it. His father is mad at him, and all of a sudden, he 'trips.' Will, you know that there's something wrong about the whole thing."_

Wilbur stayed silent for a while after that. He was thinking about it more and more, but his heart didn't want to put the only plausible and realistic thought in his head.

"No, it was just a small argument. Tommy's dad would never purposely hurt him. I- Tommy is such a good kid, sure he makes mistakes, but Tommy is a child. Phil, tell me I'm wrong, Phil, Tell me this is all a misunderstanding."

Phil stayed silent for a while. Wilbur knew the silence only met one thing, that Will was right.

"Phil, we- we have to do something about this. If this is common to him, then we need to do something about it. Tommy is getting hurt. That isn't right. Phil, what should we do?"

_"What can we do, Will? Tommy isn't telling us anything, and we can't just take him out of his house. That's kidnapping. We would be breaking the law."_

"Does it matter?! His parents are breaking the law. They- Who knows what the hell Tommy is going through right now. He needs help from us- from anyone!"

Wilbur's voice was cracking. He was on the verge of tears, unleashing his emotions onto Phil, who was just as troubled but sighed and spoke.

_"We will do something. We will help Tommy, ok? We do have to do a stream later. Techno is coming over later. We just need time to think of something. Do not make any moves, don't let Tommy know we know something is up. It will work out, I promise. For now, try to get some sleep, Will. We can call in the morning."_

"Ok Phil, I'll do my best. Try to get some sleep as well."

_"I will, goodnight Will."_

The call ended and left Wilbur in a fury of emotions. Worry, anger, guilt, and determination, all sorts of feelings flooded his body and made it troublesome to think straight. He did manage to climb into his bed, and soon enough, he managed to fall asleep.


	2. I'm not goin' down that easily (so don't give up on me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 voicemail from **Tubbo**
> 
> _"Tommy, I don't know what's going on! Your parents aren't responding to anything! You aren't responding to anything. What happened? Why are you not responding to anyone? We are all getting so worried. I should have asked more earlier. Tommy, please be okay. I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you, you are my closest friend, and I don't know what I would do without you. Wilbur and Phil are saying that they will find you and help you, and I'm going to help you like you have helped me before. Just wait for for us, okay? It will get better."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I listened to Leaves from the vine while writing this and I would be lying if I said I wasn't crying while listening to it  
> also i got sad while writing this, take what you want out of that
> 
> also huuuuuge thanks to all the kudos! You all are amazing!
> 
> Title is from Don't Give up on Me by Andy Grammer

Tommy was woken up by his door slamming open, shooting the teenager awake. He didn't even have time to rub the tiredness from his eyes when his dad slapped him with his backhand, shooting pain into Tommy's face, causing him to wince in pain.

"You fucking brat," his dad sneered, venom almost slapping Tommy in the face.

Tommy didn't know what he did wrong. He had cleaned up his room; he cleaned the whole house before streaming. What didn't Tommy help out with? Was he too loud last night? No, his parents would have yelled at him if he was too loud that night. 

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Tommy hated asking that question. His father would never respond without a couple insults and even a slap or a punch. This time was no exception.

"You don't know what's fucking wrong?! You left your lights on, Tommathy. The lights!"

Tommy flinched under the shouting, which led to a hard punch to the center of his face, causing the teen to shoot back into the wall behind him. Tommy yelped, his eyes starting to water as his father grumbled at the other, crossing his arms.

"You are going to cause the electrical bill to skyrocket! You already do it with your little set up you have. Could you at least cut us some slack? _I am_ the one here to pays the bills. Not you!" 

Tommy stopped for a moment, that's wrong, all wrong, his father is wrong. Tommy's face hardened for once. He didn't try to stop himself from screaming at his father.

"You are joking, right? I'm sorry, _you_ are the one paying the bill? Sure, maybe a couple months ago! Now? You make me, and only me, pay for everything around here! Do not lie to me, dad! Ever since I got popular on twitch, all the money _I_ have earned goes into what you need! I spend my money on the bills, groceries, anything you want. Where is the stuff I want? Stuff I deserve?"

Tommy only felt regret the moment the words ended. He knew that his dad wouldn't like what he said. Talking back never did him any good. Tommy stepped back a few, his face faltering a moment, but he tried to show no fear.

Fear meant nothing to his father as Tommy received a hefty punch to his diaphragm, causing Tommy to start wheezing. It was so hard to breathe at that point. He could barely focus on his father.

"You will not talk back to me Tommathy. I am the father here. You are the child."

His father expressed with such venom and hatred that make Tommy almost fall under the pressure. It was hard for Tommy, but he knew it was now or never to get all the pent up emotions out.

"Normal dads don't punch their sons. Normal dads do not get mad at their kids for small things. You are not a normal dad. When I get sick, you are supposed to care for me, supposed to teach me life lessons, play catch with me. I know things a father should do that you don't do!"

Tommy did not even have time to react before he was slammed into the wall again, and then he was on the ground. The pain was all over his body. He was too dizzy to even focus. He knew he messed up. He could taste metal in his mouth. He could even see speckles of blood in his swerved vision. That did not stop his dad from slamming something onto Tommy's bed. Tommy looked over to see his suitcase, and he almost threw up in shock.

"You want to learn something? Learn it in the real world. You have until noon to get out of my house Tommathy, if you are not out by that time, oh, you will not like what happens next."

His father stormed out of his room, slamming the door so hard that you could hear the wood splinter.

Tommy looked over at his clock once his vision had slightly gotten bearable. The clock read 9am, which made Tommy have 3 hours to get everything ready for him to- wait he's getting kicked out. It had slammed into him that he is actually getting kicked out of his own house.

Tommy was very frantic, rushing to get everything he could into one of his suitcases. He had two total. Both were big enough to grab the essentials- well, he hoped they were big enough to hold the things he needed. 

He started making sure his setup was able to fit into his first suitcase. If he could get a place, he could still stream, and if Tommy doesn't find a home, he could always sell his setup for a lot of money. It was going to work out, that's what he told himself over and over again.

Thankfully, he could fit his setup into the vast suitcase, but he knew he would have to be careful with all of the parts inside the luggage. There was still some room left, so Tommy put some of his clothes for cushioning. Tommy had one more suitcase to fill. It wasn't as big as the one with his setup, but he could fill it with his most prized possessions, a small blanket and pillow, and some more clothing.

It was now 11:30am, and Tommy was pretty much finished. He had managed to stuff everything he fully needed into the two bags. Tommy was ready to say goodbye to all the things that didn't fit. He had 30 minutes to leave the house quickly. His head hurt, well, really everything hurt. He definitely got hit too hard on the head for him to be doing this, but he had to. He was wobbly, but there was a push in every step he took. He could rest once he was out and to a park or something of the sort.

He tried to leave the house as quietly as possible, no attention given to anything. Unfortunately, he wasn't successful with this as he ran into his mother and father in the kitchen. His mother just looked tired and angry, while his father was as angry as ever.

"I wish you the best out there, Tommathy," his father laughed but let Tommy pass for once. His mother, however, gave him a hard slap on the face. The stinging pain erupted across his entire face. While it hurt, he didn't show any emotions, and his mother said nothing more as Tommy softly shuffled out the door. He softly whispered goodbye as he left his home, all alone now.

It didn't take long before he found a small park and sat his things down far into the park. Sitting down on the wet grass, all Tommy could do was cry. The physical pain was awful, but nothing could compare to the mental pain, how it shredded at him. He was forever alone now, no one to go to. 

His phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up and rubbed the tears from his eyes as he saw the contact. _Tubbo._ Tommy could feel his heart quicken as he remembered the face time Tubbo had told him about. All Tommy did was put his phone to face the sky and answered, trying to clear up his broken voice.

"Tubboooo, my brotha!"

 _"Hi Tommy! Why is your phone to the sky?"_ Tubbo's voice was already making Tommy feel worse. He knew that this could be the final time he spoke to his best friend for a long time, maybe even forever.

"I'm doing some stuff in the park! It's nice and refreshing out here! Plus, the weather is perfect for right now!"

Tommy could see Tubbo's face tilt in confusion, but there was no suspicion in the other.

_"Okay then? But make sure you are careful. I think it is supposed to rain there in like 20 minutes or so. I don't want you getting sick!"_

Tommy gave a small smile at Tubbo. He was so grateful that he has a friend like Tubbo. Even when Tommy joked about hating Tubbo and such, he was always clingy to the other. Tubbo was constantly there to cheer Tommy up and was always there for his crazy ideas. Tommy was going to miss Tubbo. He was going to miss joking around with the other. He will forever be clingy to the other, but now he can't cling to the other anymore. It hurt Tommy thinking about it more and more.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be home soon Tubbo. You don't have to be worried like always. God, you are so clingy," Tommy's voice did not come off as strong as he wanted; there were some sad undertones to the short statement. Hopefully, Tubbo didn't notice.

_"Whatever you say, Tommy. I have to go now. I'll see you on the stream later, alright?"_

The stream. Tommy knew he wouldn't make it to it at this point. He couldn't tell Tubbo now, though, that would make the other worry, and that would cause a chain reaction. It would force everyone to get worried. If Tommy just messages them near the stream that something came up, he would work everything out. He sighed and just wanted to say one last thing to Tubbo.

"Before you go Tubbo-"

_"What's up Tommy?"_

"Thank you for being amazing. Just wanted to say that."

_"Tommy whats-"_

Tommy ended the call quickly after that. Biting his lip, the tears were flowing with no control. It was all over for Tommy. The stress of it all just slammed into him. All he could do was cry it out. He couldn't even scream it out. His breath was hitched and heavy as he tried to breathe more and more. Why him? Why did it hurt so much? His head was pounding, and he could feel the bruises starting to form. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to see, it hurt to do anything. Crying hurt him too, but that's all he could do at that point. All he could do was sob until he was tired.

\----

Tommy was awoken to thunder booming in the sky. It scared him a lot, but he currently didn't have the strength to move. Rain was pouring all around him, but Tommy kept dry due to being under a large tree. His phone vibrated a bunch as he looked at the notifications that had popped up.  
Discord:  
**(SBI Group) Wilbur:** Hey you all ready to stream? Techno is all set up and good to go  
**(SBI Group) Philza:** Yeah, give me a moment  
**(SBI Group) Technoblade:** Child are you ready?  
**(SBI Group) Tubbo:** Tommy said he was doing something earlier. He should be on soon!  
**(SBI Group) Phil:** Lets start our streams and Tommy will hop on soon.  
**(SBI Group) Technoblade:** k  
**(SBI Group) Wilbur:** Alright, Ill PM Tommy as well  
**(SBI Group) Tubbo:** I can call him!  
\------------  
**Wilbur:** Child, you ready to stream?  
**Wilbur:** Tommy respond  
**Wilbur:** If you don't start your stream in 30 minutes I will call you until you pick up  
\------------  
**Tubbo:** Tommy we are starting!  
**Tubbo:** Tommy are you still working outside?  
\------------  
Twitch  
**Wilbur Soot is live:** SBI stream!

 **Philza is live:** its sbi time

 **Tubbo is live:** fun times (sbi)

Youtube 

**Technoblade is Live:** Wilbur has taken me hostage help (Also some fun with the other SBI members)  
\------------  
It had only been 15 minutes since the group chat messages and around 5 minutes since the streams all started. Tommy still had time to tell the group that he had to cancel.  
\------------  
**(SBI Group) Tommyinnit:** Sorry have to cancel guys, somthn came up and I cant make it, sorry. Do the stream without me  
**(SBI Group) Wilbur:** Tommy everything alright?  
**(SBI Group) Tommyinnit:** I'm fine, Wilbur, just had to do something with the big man and can't stop it. It's important.  
\------------  
Tommy looked at the rain and looked back at his phone. The battery left on it could hold out for a long time, about another 3 hours. He decided that hopping onto Wilbur's stream would comfort him for the time being and would also give him one last moment with Wilbur. It would help him have comfort as he knows he would be alone from now. Everyone is too busy to have Tommy in their house. Tubbo has other siblings, Phil has a wife, and Tommy doesn't want to bother them. Techno lives with his father, and he also lives on a whole different continent, so its practically impossible. Wilbur's place is the only one that doesn't have someone else living there, but Tommy really doesn't want to bother the other, even if they both say how they are like brothers. 

Opening up Wilbur's stream, Tommy was met with a 'Stream starting.' Tommy waited a few minutes, but the screen was still staying the same. Tommy was confused, so he went to Tubbo's stream to see if anything is happening on his stream. He was greeted by a similar scene, 'starting soon!' Phil's stream was the same exact thing, no talking and just waiting for the stream to start.

The last person Tommy could see what was happening was on Techno's stream. Opening it up, Techno seemed to be mumbling to the chat. The screen was black as he interacted with everyone.

"Why am I not starting yet? Well, something is happening, and the other three are talking it out. I'm deafened right now, so I don't know what is happening."

Tommy saw the group call and joined silently, hoping no one heard it.  
He heard Wilbur's voice first, and he seemed concerned.

"Tubbo, you talked to him this morning, right?"

Tubbo was really worried, frantic, and almost out of breath.

"Yeah! I talked to him this morning; it was a quick way to check up on him to see if he was really alright from last night, but I don't know! He didn't show his face to me, I just thought he was doing something, but he might've lied to me."

Phil was also worried, but his voice seemed calm.

"I'm sure he is okay guys, why don't we cancel the stream for now, and once Tommy can do it, we will stream again. Will, you will call him, right?"

"Of course, Phil, I will keep calling him until he responds like I said I would. Phil, I'm worried."

"Yeah, Tommy did sound off earlier. I will message him in case he doesn't want to call."

Tommy quickly left the call, not wanting to hear how it would end, and made sure he was seen as offline. Anxiety was making Tommy shake even more as he was already shaking due to the cold weather. Tommy thought he could just lie to Wilbur as he always does. He took a deep breath and watched as everyone's streamed stopped. All he could do was wait for that call from Wilbur.

It did not take long before his phone vibrated and Wilbur's contact popped up. Tommy hesitated for a moment before pressing the answer button.

"Wilbur, right now is not a good time. I'm busy."

Tommy tried to sound as serious as possible. No sadness was going to be found in his voice.

_"Sorry, Tommy, but I just wanted to check something."_

"What's wrong, Wilbur? Please make it quick, father dearest wants to be back to work very soon."

_"Oh, your father is there? Can I speak to him?"_

Tommy stopped breathing for a second. Nonono, Wilbur did _not_ just ask that. Tommy was internally freaking out at the one statement. He knows how stubborn Wilbur is, but maybe he could play this off.

"Wilbur, I have to go. You can talk to my dad later, alright?"

_"Fine, Tommy one more thing?"_

"What's up, Wilbur?"

_"Are you ok?"_

Tommy ended the call immediately. It was such a simple question.

Cursing under his breath as Wilbur called back. Tommy messed up, but he knew he couldn't answer the other back, not anymore. He silenced his phone and tried to gather his things to look for a restaurant. Tommy could try to use the money he had on his card for some food. It will last him for a while and even make him feel a little better. His head was still hurting, and his ears were ringing. It was hard to step forward as Tommy was really tired all of a sudden. All the mental things were going on around him, and the winter's rain did not make him feel any better. 

Tommy managed to get to a street lined with buildings, one of them has to be a restaurant, right? His vision blurred, but he kept walking. The area was not too loud for the time of day, making it easier for him to look at all the signs. He almost cried tears of joy as he saw a small diner and quickly made his way over to the building that had a hole-in-the-wall feel to it.

Entering it, he was met with a warm feeling and a quiet building. The people eating there were all minding their own business,' and no one was really too loud, making it easier on Tommy. He looked over for a waitress that would take him to a table. Instead, he just found a sign that said 'Please seat yourself!' Tommy slowly made his way to a small table in the back and waited for a waiter to come to his table. While he waited, he softly put his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

"You know, if you wanted a place to sleep, there's a hotel not too far away."

Tommy shot awake and looked around to see who said that. Doing so, his head screamed in pain, but his eyes focused on a young female, maybe 20-21ish? She was of average height and had black and purple-tipped hair that reached her shoulders. Round glasses stuck out on her face. The female seemed really kind as she placed a menu on the table.

"S-sorry about that, miss-" Tommy started, but the female stopped him.

"People do it aaaallll the time, it's okay. I take it as a compliment that the diner is comfortable enough. It's actually my fault that I didn't see you. I'm the only one in the shop right now, but that is not important. My name is Luna, and I will be taking your order! Do you want to start off with a drink?"

Tommy looked at the menu and thought for a moment. 

"A small hot chocolate, please, Miss Luna."

Luna wrote the order down with a kind chuckle. 

"You don't have to call me that; Luna is fine. Do you want anything to eat, or do you still need time because you just woke up?"

Tommy shook his head. He already knew what he wanted. It was small, but it would fill him for a while.

"I'll just have pancakes, please."

"3 or 5?"

"How much is the price difference?"

Luna cocked her head to the side in confusion before shrugging.

"Like £1.47? Not much though, I would say it depends on your hunger level."

Tommy knew he couldn't be wasting money at this point. Even if he was hungry, like _really hungry._ He softly sighed as his stomach grumbled.

"I'll take the three then."

Luna smiled warmly and wrote the order down before walking away, leaving Tommy with his own thoughts. His head was fuzzy, and he really just felt like shit due to being tired and getting punched around a lot.

Luna came back soon after with Tommy's order, but something was different. There were five pancakes on the plate.

"Uhm, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you ordered 3, I know, but you seem really hungry, so I just charged ya for 3. Oh, also, here this is. It isn't much, but I hope it helps. You seem to have gotten in a small fight, or you were severely beaten up. I don't want you to explain if you don't have to, but take this to the bathroom. There's no one here at the moment, so you do not have to worry about others seeing you, and if you are hiding from someone, I can take you into the backroom. The only exception is if you are hiding from the authorities or something like that."

Luna smiled as she placed a small first aid kit on the table. Tommy looked at her with confusion but picked it up softly.

"I'm not hiding from anyone. You really didn't have to do this- thank you, though."

"My job is to help others, and I find it fun to be kind to others because that's just what others need to do," Luna smiled at Tommy and walked away as Tommy went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He took one look in the mirror, and you could tell that he looked terrible. A black eye was already formed on his left eye, and his nose area was splotched with dried blood from a nose bleed. He wasn't too dirty, so cleaning up any dirt he saw was easy. It was just cleaning off the blood and patching up any other scratches that he saw was the problem.

"Ah, I see you are back already. I heated up your food and hot chocolate while you fixed yourself up," Luna bounced calmly over to Tommy and grabbed the first aid kit from him, the same smile plastered on his face like normal.

"Oh- you didn't have to. Th-thank you, Luna."

Tommy sat down and began to gobble his food. He was so hungry, and the food was just making it better bit by bit. Luna was around, sweeping the floor of the empty diner and cleaning up everything that was even the tiniest bit messy.

Once the food was gone, she took it away from Tommy and returned with a large metallic water bottle. She handed it to Tommy with a smile.

"This bottle has a lot of hot chocolate in it. It's freezing outside, so please use this to warm yourself up so it won't cost anything. All of this can be considered to be on the house. You seem like a good kid, so don't worry about the cost."

Tommy nodded, Luna was so kind, and Tommy felt terrible not paying for his food, so he left a large tip for Luna and quickly left the diner. He thought of visiting it the next morning. The food was good, and the place was nice and cozy. Now, all Tommy could do was go back to the secluded spot in the park and try to rest. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~  
**Tubbo:** Tommy are you ok?  
**Tubbo:** You didn't stream today and everyone is worried  
**Tubbo:** Tommy please respond.  
**Tubbo:** I'm getting really worried  
**Tubbo:** Tommy, whats wrong?  
**Tubbo:** Please be ok.  
**Tubbo:** Wilbur is freaking out Tommy  
**Tubbo:** I've never seen him this scared  
**Tubbo:** Same with Phil, he sounds so frantic  
**Tubbo:** Technoblade is worried as well, everyone is freaking out  
**Tubbo:** Including me  
**Tubbo:** Where are you?  
**Tubbo:** I know you are not ok  
**Tubbo:** Tommy I am not giving up on you  
\---------------  
**Technoblade:** Tommy is there a reason you didn't come on?  
**Technoblade:** Everyone knows you were lying  
**Technoblade:** You are not ok  
**Technoblade:** Tommy at least try to lie to us  
**Technoblade:** You can't just hide  
**Technoblade:** We are here for you  
**Technoblade:** Even I am  
**Technoblade:** Just, respond  
**Technoblade:** Please?  
**Technoblade:** I won't call you child anymore.  
\---------------  
**Philza:** Toms whats going on?  
**Philza:** Please  
**Philza:** I'm worried  
**Philza:** Everyone is worried  
**Philza:** No one knows where you are Toms  
**Philza:** Please don't be kidnapped  
**Philza:** I know it's a low chance but  
**Philza:** I'm sure you are ok  
**Philza:** You are strong  
**Philza:** I talked with Will last night  
**Philza:** He's really worried bout you  
**Philza:** You said something about running away?  
**Philza:** Did you run away?  
**Philza:** _*Philza's Address*_  
**Philza:** You can always come here if you need anything from me  
**Philza:** I hope you are ok  
**Philza:** I'm sure you are alright  
**Philza:** Please respond  
**Philza:** You are going to be ok  
\---------------  
**Wilbur Soot:** Tommy  
**Wilbur Soot:** Tommy answer my calls  
**Wilbur Soot:** Tommy please  
**Wilbur Soot:** Tommathy  
**Wilbur Soot:** I know you are lying to us about being alright  
**Wilbur Soot:** Just respond to one call  
**Wilbur Soot:** Please  
**Wilbur Soot:** You need help  
**Wilbur Soot:** I have given you my address before, just go there if you need  
**Wilbur Soot:** Please  
**Wilbur Soot:** Tommy  
**Wilbur Soot:** I just want to help you  
**Wilbur Soot:** You are not ok  
**Wilbur Soot:** You need help  
**Wilbur Soot:** Tommy you are just a kid  
**Wilbur Soot:** I dont mean that in an insulting way but you shouldnt have to go through this at your age  
**Wilbur Soot:** Please be ok  
**Wilbur Soot:** Please respond to me  
**Wilbur Soot:** I am here for you, no matter what  
**Wilbur Soot:** I'm not mad at you  
**Wilbur Soot:** Tommy  
**Wilbur Soot:** Please  
**Wilbur Soot:** I will find you  
\---------------  
99+ missed calls from **Wilbur**  
55 missed calls from **Tubbo**  
87 missed calls from **Philza Minecraft**  
43 missed calls from **Mr Blade**  
\---------------

1 voicemail from **Wilbur:**

_Tommy, I don't know when you will hear this or if you not, but I'm really worried, I- everyone is scared. I know you know that. I just want you to be safe, to be okay, Tommy. You like to say that we are always brothers....and.....and I joke about it, but I really do see us as brothers. Brothers are supposed to help each other through hardships. I want to help you...but I can if you keep hiding from us....please Tommy....I will make sure you are okay...."_

1 voicemail from **Tubbo**

_"Tommy, I don't know what's going on! Your parents aren't responding to anything! You aren't responding to anything. What happened? Why are you not responding to anyone? We are all getting so worried. I should have asked more earlier. Tommy, please be okay. I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you, you are my closest friend, and I don't know what I would do without you. Wilbur and Phil are saying that they will find you and help you, and I'm going to help you like you have helped me before. Just wait for for us, okay? It will get better."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha exile arc but real life
> 
> Anyways I am planning on maybe creating a discord server! It will be there for me to give you guys updates and really just a place for us all to chat! Let me know what you think!


	3. We are the Reckless, We are the Wild Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of worry, lunch, family dinners, children who stay in the rain, and someone who just wants to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Youth by Daughter

_"You have reached Tommy! Leave a message, and I might get back to you later-"_

Wilbur stopped the call; this was about the 100th or so call he made to Tommy. There was no response from the other from anyone that was calling him. Phil, Techno, and even Tubbo have gotten nothing from Tommy, and everyone wanted answers. The call the four were in was clearly not a 'chill' call as they all were mumbling to themselves and were really just trying to comfort each other. 

"Will," Phil sighed, "You have called him so many times, I suggest you stop for now."

"I'm not stopping until Tommy responds! He will reply soon! Maybe his phone is just silent. He is probably just away from it. Yeah, that's why he is not answering my calls," Wilbur paced around his small room. Worry doesn't even begin to describe how he is feeling.

"Tommy's parents aren't responding to mine at all apparently; they just instantly hung up every time they were called. I can go to his house. I have his address," Tubbo mumbled sadly. The young one had been crying earlier over his friend. He was blaming himself for not catching on earlier, as Tommy's best friend, he should have noticed. He was so heartbroken when Wilbur and Phil told him of their thoughts on Tommy's situation.

"I say we walk around the area around where he lives tomorrow as well. There's a chance he could have run away...or got kicked out," Techno sighed, sitting on Wilburs bed and scrolling through socials to see if Tommy had posted anything.

"What are we going to do if he has been kicked out? Are we taking him to like foster-" Tubbo started but was cut off by Wilbur.

"No, we are not putting him in that hellhole of a system. We will figure out something. I have room for him- I can let him stay at my place."

"Will you need to calm down," Techno sighed and put a hand on the other shoulder, his face soft and filled with concern, "you are not thinking this through rationally."

"Will, are you sure you can, though? Isn't your house small?" Phil questioned, somewhat knowing the answer as he has been to Wilbur's house before.

"There's a small room that we could use as the guest room. He could stream there; I could help him! I- I _need_ to help him."

"Will that room is cramped though, and this place is cramped for two people to live here, sure visiting works, but it wouldn't be the best place for someone like him to live. Can you even afford another person living with you?" Techno bit his lip, knowing he had to try and help Wilbur.

"I do think that you are the perfect person that Tommy could live with Will, but are you able to handle it?" Phil explained to Wilbur that he no- everyone wanted to help Tommy, but they knew that it would not come effortlessly.

"He could stay with me-!" Tubbo chimed in, a little hope in his voice.

"Tubbo, your house is already filled. I don't think your parents could handle the strain of another person in their home. It could also be a money issue." Phil shot the idea down sadly; he hated every moment of that call.

"Right...yeah," Tubbo went silent for a moment, but he was listening to the others.

"You guys are overthinking things! As long as Tommy is safe, then everything is fine!" Wilbur was pacing around quicker now, biting his nails while Techno just watched.

"Will you also need to make sure you are fine. If something happens to you, how would Tommy react? If you overworked yourself and you got into a bad situation, Tommy would blame himself and only himself. You want to help him, I understand, so do we all, but you are acting irrationally," Phil was the last to speak for a while. Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours until Tubbo spoke up.

"I need to get off for a little bit, I haven't eaten yet, and my parents have brought me food. I'll be on in a little bit. I just need some time to clear my head."

Tubbo went on deafen and left his computer, leaving the three to wonder what to do. They sat in silence for another moment or two before Techno sat up and walked over to Wilbur and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go out to lunch. It will help clear our heads, and we all need a little fresh air."

Wilbur sighed and gave a small nod, he was hungry, and maybe some lunch would help him think more clearly. He did want a slight chance to relax, and plus Techno wanted to explore a bit of the area.

"You guys go on. We all need a small break to rest and collect our thoughts. I'll talk to you guys later," Phil muted himself, and that left Wilbur to also mute and slump onto the bed.

"Any preferences on where you want to go?" Wilbur asked, looking at the nearby food places that they could quickly get.

"Lets a do a sit-down, it will take longer, and I do want your advice on something. Something pretty important. You also do need to think this through. Everyone wants the same thing, but we all need to make sure we can provide. You can't put so much pressure on yourself in a situation like this. That can hurt both you and Tommy."

"But we need to help Tommy as soon as possible. We don't know what he's doing right now."

"Will, Tommy is strong. He is a tough kid. He can work some issues out for the time being. He can wait for us to help him. When we manage to get to him, though, we can help him as much as we can, as much as Tommy is comfortable with. C'mon, let's go somewhere to eat. It will help us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy laid in against the tree and sighed; Luna let Tommy use a charger to charge his phone, so he could look at it for entertainment. It was near evening when he had woken up from a small nap, but the sky was dark due to the storm. Tommy was starting to feel a bit off. He couldn't explain it himself, but he was feeling almost sick. He just assumed it was the stress from everything. He never has gotten ill before. Why would he get sick now? Being sick is stupid. He's strong enough to not have to deal with a small illness like a cold.

He shifted softly and bumped against the canister of hot chocolate. It bumped against the grass softly, but nothing spilled out. Tommy thought about Luna for a moment. She seemed so lovely and really helpful when Tommy needed it. He thought that maybe he could get some more help in the morning, perhaps a better place to rest for the time being. Luna said that she wanted to help him. She didn't have to give him the 5 pancakes, she didn't have to give him the first aid kit, she didn't have to give him all the food for free, and she didn't have to give him the hot chocolate. It was clear that Luna wanted to help Tommy, so she would most likely help him again. He thought of going back for her help. If she couldn't help him, that was fine.

He looked back at his phone, specifically Twitter, where Wilbur had posted a photo of him with another person's hand in the shot. Tommy presumed it was Techno's, and the caption confirmed his suspicions.

_Out to lunch with the pig anarcist himself_

It was posted a couple hours before Tommy woke up, and he was just looking at the photo, recognizing a small restaurant that he went to when he was visiting Brighton. He looked at Wilbur, who definitely looked both tired and that he had been upset about something. He used his fake smile. Only a few people, including Tommy, know the difference between his fake and his real one. Tommy felt terrible. He knew he was the reason Wilbur- no, everyone was worried. He softly turned on some soft tunes and turned off his phone. He was just going to wait this out. Everyone can't be worried for too long, right? Tommy thought how this would all blow over in a few days, that everyone would forget about him, and he could move on and try to get back into streaming.

Tommy was still getting constant messages from many different people, all asking if he was ok, where he was, why he wasn't responding, etc. He was ignoring all of them, no matter how bad it hurt to ignore his friends. He can't have them falling into the mess that he had gotten himself into. If he just had been a better son, he would be ok. It wouldn't be the best life, but he would be ok. He sighed and leaned back against the tree fully, getting comfortable, and trying to fall back asleep. The rain was a huge help in lulling him to sleep as a soft song came on.

_'Shadows settle on the place, that you left.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo sat down at the dinner table, surrounded by his family and a lot of good-looking food. He tried his best to act normal, but his tear-stained face gave it off that he wasn't ok. He thought of how bad it must've been for Tommy, how he most likely didn't have family meals like this. Why didn't he see the signs? They were all there now that he was fully thinking about it. If he had just been a better friend-

"You need to stop blaming yourself Tub's, you are going to find and help Tommy, and we will help you the entire way."

Tubbo looked at his family and could feel the tears slide down his face. Sobs came soon after as he tried to stop them. He was met with a loving hug from his mother and soothing circles in his back from his sisters, his father comforting him as well.

"If I had just been a better friend....someone....someone he could talk to...maybe I could've helped somehow...someway...but not what if I lose him.....I don't want to lose Tommy, he's my best friend....he's helped me through everything! "

Tubbo sobbed hard. It had been the longest and biggest cry he had in a long time. His family was there to wait it out and help through it all. They always supported Tubbo, which he was so grateful for, especially when he needs comfort like this.

"I understand this is hard, but we've all met Tommy before, he will get through this, and we will do anything we need to do to help him like we've said. You said Wilbur was trying to take him in, right? Well, we will help Wilbur if he needs anything like food, items, or even advice," Tubbo's mom said kindly once Tubbo had stopped hardcore crying and was now just sniffles.

"Thanks, mom, thank you, everyone. It means a lot to me to have you guys," Tubbo said softly through sniffles. He was able to eat some of his food, and it tasted way better than expected. He paid more attention to his family while eating. He enjoyed the casual conversations more. He felt happy to be with them. It made him feel grateful for being able to spend time with them like this.

Dinner was finished, and after a lot of friendly conversations and comforting, Tubbo returned to his computer, seeing that everyone was now unmuted and talking to each other. Tubbo inhaled and clicked 'undeafen.'

"-Tommy would just have to stop streaming for a bit, and I would have to sleep on the couch or on the floor, which I don't mind doing until we get it sorted out," Wilbur seemed calmed down. His voice was clear as he spoke to Phil while Techno spoke up.

"I also do not have any problems sleeping on the couch or floor, or even crashing at a nearby hotel. It doesn't bother me."

"You all just changing out beds until Techo leaves?" Tubbo finally spoke, turning his headphones down to a quiet level.

"Actually, no, it would be until I move," Wilbur said so casually, but Tubbo had never heard this conversation come up. Wilbur was moving?

"Was this a decision made just today Wilbur?"Tubbo wanted to make sure that everyone was thinking correctly, and a big decision like this out of nowhere could probably be bad. No one else seemed objected to the idea, but Tubbo just wanted to double-check.

"I've been thinking of moving for quite some time. If Tommy now stays with me, we would need a larger place to fit both of us. Of course, Tommy and I would look together and make sure it perfect for us," Wilbur explained. Tubbo nodded to himself slightly.

"We will all be here to help Will," Phil said kindly. 

The four started to talk about moving plans, making jokes with each other, and really just having a fun time. They all were tired but kept going into the late-night, where the moon would be sitting at the top of the sky if it weren't for the rainclouds that would shed their tears, those tears splashing the windows of the three places. The four took this time as a small way to hangout as well. Tubbo getting hot chocolate from his mom, who was saying goodnight to him, caused a chain reaction, everyone making hot chocolate and letting it warm them up. Wilbur sung some tunes, Techno made some small jokes, Phil just joked about how the group was a mess, and Tubbo told some funny stories of when he and Tommy would stay up until the sun peaked through the horizon, how they would do their best to be quiet and even stream some shows together. It was peaceful.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's when Tommy started to softly scream. It was like 4am, and he had almost downloaded a virus, spamming me and calling me non-stop. It was honestly pretty funny trying to tell him that he was fine and......and...*yawn* that he.....mmm."

Tubbo's mic picked up the other softly hitting his bed. He had moved to a sitting-up position on his bed in case he had fallen asleep suddenly like he did at that moment. The other three gave off tired laughs. It was about 3am there, and they all just wanted to do the same as Tubbo.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Let's stay in the call, so Tubbo doesn't freak out when he wakes up," Phil whispered before going on defean. Wilbur and Techno looked at each other before Techno left the room with a soft 'night.' Wilbur also defeaned and turned off the lights, laying in bed. His mind was still filled with worry, but there was also a lot of hope. He knew that they would be able to help Tommy. He softly closed his eyes and hummed a tune until he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soft, buzzing lights of the backroom were making sure that Luna was awake. Bags hung low under her eyes as she sat down on the dusty couch in the employee's room. She technically lives in that diner, that backroom being her room. She would sleep on a dirty mattress, and that was really it. Her 'family' had left her a couple weeks prior at the diner. She didn't know why and still doesn't understand why they left her. She assumed it was out of spite for many reasons. Her parents never seemed to like Luna, which made her subjected to a lot of abuse. They still posted family photos without her, so she knew they were alive. It all frustrated Luna. She was glad the diner didn't get extremely busy because she was the only person working there. She had gotten used to working alone, so she wasn't too upset about the whole issue. She glanced at a rotten wooden table where a digital clock sat. The red numbers scolding her for being awake at 3:30am. She barely sleeps, but this night was one of her bad ones, her brain wasn't shutting up, and she didn't have anything to calm her down. So what was she doing this early in the morning? She was making an extra 'bed.' The reason why? Luna was thinking about the kid that came into the diner the previous afternoon. 

The diner had closed for the day, and she had found him sleeping at one of the tables. He looked like how she had been when she ran from her biological family. Of course, Luna wanted to help him. She charged his electronics and made sure to be quiet until she noticed him waking up. She took his order and made sure to make it perfect. She even added more food for him so he would stay full longer. She had a sense of happiness when she helped the unknown male. Watching him leave the place made her hope for his success, hope that he had somewhere to go. She hoped he didn't end up like her.

So why was she making it for the person? She had a feeling that he would show up again. If he did, he would be allowed to use the backroom for whatever he needs for as long as he needs to. It wouldn't be the best condition, but she would make it as comfortable as she could. The air mattress she had was old but still worked, and she had a lot of blankets that would keep the other warm. Since they are in a diner, she can offer food, it was all she could do, but she knew it would be enough to help the other.

She sighed and sat on her mattress, planning to stay up as the diner opens in 2 hours for her, and that wouldn't be enough sleep.  
All Luna could do right now was hope that the unknown person would hopefully deal with the long storm well. She knew how staying outside could get some people really sick. Learned it personally herself. Not fun in her situation.

Luna turned on her music and used this time to softly close her eyes and zone out for a while. 

Until.

_Thump_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord server is up! The link will be provided below and I will put it in the works summary! I spent a lot of time and effort to try and make it the best possible, I hope you join and enjoy the server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/EJ5k8at9Gs


	4. isn't it lovely all alone (heart made of glass my mind of stone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if on cue, the phone started to vibrate, a call from Discord showing up. The call was from the same group. Luna hesitated. I mean, she shouldn't be talking to other people with someone else's phone, but she remembered the state Tommy is in, and she knew he needed help. She had to try and help, so she joined.
> 
> _"Will he's not going to respond this early in the morning, he could be asleep._
> 
> _"It's worth a shot, wait, Tommy? Tommy, is that really you?! Please, Tommy, answer me!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from lovely by Billie Eilish

Tommy woke up to the worst headache that he has ever had in his life. He felt so cold but also warm at the exact same time. Saying he felt like shit was an understatement. He tried to open his eyes but instantly hid the blanket over his head again. Wait, blanket? Tommy wasn't on the forest floor, nor was he in his room. Had he been kidnapped? Tommy flung the blanket off of his body, regretting it right as he did it as he started to feel extremely and nauseous. He could feel vomit creeping up his throat and scrambled to grab a small bucket next to him and threw up. It hurt so much as he heaved and tried to breathe, which also ached more than the day before. Tommy's head hurt so much, and he felt almost fuzzy. Was this what being sick felt like? Or had he been drugged by his kidnapper? Even if he felt horrible and it took a lot of his non-existent energy to stand up. If he was in danger, he needed to get out of there quickly. 

Tommy quickly stood up but staggered a lot and used a small table with a clock that read its time. Tommy had to squint his eyes for a moment due to the bright lights and sudden movement. He needed to be ready to fight this person once he gets out of this room that he is imprisoned in. It took some time for the dizzy spell to muffle. It was still hard to stand, though. Tommy made his way to the door, and when he tried to open it, it swung open by someone, someone that the dizziness and bright lights made it impossible to see any specific features. All he could make out was some purple and black before his legs became too weak to hold his body weight, and he collapsed, but instead of hitting the ground, the fall landed him in someone's arms. And this someone was trying to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Hey, I told you to stay on the mattress. God, you are burning up. Hopefully, he gets here soon," a familiar female's soft voice filled Tommy's ears. It took him a few moments to fully recognize who it was.

"Luna?" Tommy tried to speak loudly, but it came off really soft, and the fact that he was so tired did not help him at all in trying to talk and hear normally.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Do you not remember passing out in front of the diner? I took you inside and told you to lay down?" Luna tilted her head as she helped Tommy to the small couch, handing him a glass of water.

"Mot really'. I pas'd out in front of th' diner?"

Luna looked worried but sighed and gave a kind smile.

"Is there anything you want me to get you? Food? Water? I don't have medicine at the moment, but you will get some later when _he picks_ you up," Luna's voice sounded fuzzy to Tommy, but he was able to make out her words, as she was also speaking slowly. He did tense up when he heard that someone was picking him up. Was it his dad? Oh god, why would his dad come to pick him up? Did he need Tommy's money? Tommy didn't realize he was shaking until Luna put a hand on his head.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling m- sick? I should call -r again," Luna's voice was getting harder to pick up, but Tommy still had to try and make out the words he wanted to say.

"Please...I don't want to get pic'd up by my fathr.." His words were slurred and frantic, matched with the lightheadedness and ringing in his ears. He could barely even stay awake without being in pain, but he could make out the faintness of Luna's confusion.

"Your father? Tommy, you are being picked up by Wilbur. I told you this like an hour ago?"

"N-no Wilbur doesn't n-need to pick me up, I'm fine...I'm.....fine....."

Tommy didn't hear much afterward as static filled his ears. Even the panic coursing through him didn't stop the world from going black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_About one hour earlier_

It was still dark outside, but the sun was peaking through the clouds when Luna opened the diner door, holding a small pocket knife in case that noise was something dangerous. It wasn't something dangerous, but very alarming as Luna spotted the male from the other day on the ground, two suitcases next to him. She deduced that he had fainted or passed out and quickly managed to get him inside. She was panicking softly but was slightly relieved when the other was starting to stir.

"Luna? Is tha' you?" She could already tell the other was really sick by his voice and how slurred his words were, especially how warm his body was. It was a fever that shouldn't be that high.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to take you to a small bed, ok? You need to lay down. I'll also grab some water. You stayed out in the rain, right?"

"How d'you know?" The teen's faint voice made Luna know he was still awake. Having a conversation with him right now is a good idea until she can get him to sleep and probably call someone she knew to help.

"You are soaking wet. Did you not have a place to go yesterday, or did you also pass out somewhere else outside?"

"Mmm' I slept in the forest."

Luna winced. This wasn't good. This _really_ wasn't good. The one in her arms might have to go to the hospital, and she couldn't just take him there, and there was no way to get a ride there. She knew she couldn't have him call his parents. Call it a gut feeling, but she knew this kid had either ran away or got kicked out. Another factor that added to this theory was the two suitcases in the front room that belonged to the teen. Luna didn't even know his name, so she decided to keep the small conversation going.

"What's your name? I didn't ask it yesterday, so it's best I ask now."

"Tommy, it's Tommy," Luna could tell the other was trying to keep his name clear as they got to the backroom, and he was on Luna's mattress, half asleep already.

"Do you want some water? Also, make sure to stay there. You need all the rest possible."

"Sure...mmm...can you also get a bucket? I think this is what throwin' up feels like....mmm.."

And with that, Tommy was asleep, his soft snores were heard. Luna smiled sadly. She was glad the other was at least asleep. The sun had started to poke through the windows. Luna sighed as the diner would be opening in an hour. Maybe she could make some food for herself and set up something for Tommy. She could do the same thing as she did the previous day, help out by plugging his phone in. She picked it up, and the screen lit up, revealing countless notifications from Discord, calls, and messages. The phone was dead yesterday, but this time there was some battery left. She saw that many of them were from someone named 'Wilbur.' Maybe this Wilbur was a friend or family member who was worried, seemed so by how many calls and texts he had sent. She also saw many messages from a group chat called "SBI" She didn't read the messages as that is snooping, but she also wanted to know if she could call one of the group members, maybe they were trustworthy.

As if on cue, the phone started to vibrate, a call from Discord showing up. The call was from the same group. Luna hesitated. I mean, she shouldn't be talking to other people with someone else's phone, but she remembered the state Tommy is in, and she knew he needed help. She had to try and help, so she joined.

_"Will he's not going to respond this early in the morning, he could be asleep._

_"It's worth a shot, wait, Tommy? Tommy, is that really you?! Please, Tommy, answer me!"_

Luna could hear the other male pleading. There was worry in the other's voice, but was it genuine worry or worry about someone who wants to use someone. She had to figure it out though so, she responded.

"I'm not Tommy...my name is Luna."

 _"Why do you have Tommy's phone? Why are you on his Discord?"_ A younger voice, maybe the same age as Tommy spoke. He sounded almost angry like he was protective over Tommy.

"I have his phone because he is at my diner. I was just going to charge it, and you guys called. I think he needs your help...as long as.....as long as you guys care for him..." Luna's voice wavered slightly, saying the last part very softly. She needs to know if these people were really there for him. If these people are going to abandon Tommy, then she doesn't want them near him. She tried to toughen her voice.

 _"Is he ok?"_ a somewhat monotone voice asked. Luna could tell that he was giving off the same intense vibes as the others. She didn't expect that question, but she was ready to answer with another question first.

"What are you four to Tommy? Do you know why he is currently in the backroom of my diner with two suitcases? Are you the four that put him in this situation?"

 _"N-no, we aren't! We are his close friends, and we are really worried about him. Is he ok?"_ The same voice that she heard first asked her the question. He seemed to be the calmest out of the four and trustworthy to Luna. He also seemed the oldest. She bit her lip and looked over at the backroom door. Tommy looked _really_ bad. These people seemed worried enough by their tones, Luna trusted them enough to give them the details on Tommy, she can't help them, but maybe they can.

"Tommy...he's really sick. Like, burning up and can barely stay awake. He told me he was out in the forest for the night, and it rained all night. He is in a horrible condition, and he really needs help, help I cannot provide to him. I don't fully trust you guys yet, but I feel like I can trust you with at least getting him help."

There was silence after Luna spoke, silence that she didn't like, but she heard shuffling, so she knew people were there, she could make out faint movement like someone rushing to get something. It took a couple seconds for the second voice. She is going to guess it's Will's due to the beginning of the call.

"Where is this diner. Tell me the name now."

The young voice spoke up.

_"W-wait Wilbur, aren't you like 2 hours away from where he lives? You can't just drive out in the rain either. That's dangerous."_

_"That doesn't matter, he needs our help, and Techno and I will help."_

Luna was surprised. These people were willing to travel 2 hours, in the rain, to help their friend, people who most likely wanted to use him wouldn't travel that much. They would find someone to use instead of trying. She sighed and said the name. 

"It's about an hour and a 47-minute drive," The person on the same line as Wilbur, Techno maybe, said. 

"Alright, you two, stay safe. I can stay on the line with Luna here," the oldest said. The slight problem was that Luna opens in 15 minutes, and she can't talk to people on the phone while working. She sighed.

"Sorry to say, but I cannot talk for longer. The diner is opening soon, and I'm the only one here. I promise I will take care of Tommy until you two get here, I swear on my life. I can keep his phone on me so you guys can call me for any update you want. I can update you from time to time, but you would have to contact me. I don't know his password, but you guys can call me whenever you need an update. It might take some time because I have work, but I'll make sure you can check up on him."

Luna looked at the sun. Morning peaked through the windows and gave the diner light. She needed to start opening soon because most of her customers come in the early morning. It was also going to rain all day again, so many people will use this opportunity to look for something small to do.

 _"Please, Luna, just make sure he is ok,"_ The youngest said, no _pleaded_ with Luna.

"Of course, he will be safe until Wilbur and Techno get here, I promise."

And with that, she had left the call and placed the phone on a charger. All she had to do was wait around two hours. She softly let out a breath that felt like she had been holding for a while. Hopefully, she could get Tommy some proper help. She walked over to the room where Tommy was and knocked on the door. Hearing some soft movements, she creaked the door open.

"Tommy, are you ok? I know that's probably a stupid question, but I just have to ask it."

Tommy only groaned in pain and kept a pillow over his head. The room had a faint smell of bile, and the bucket with some vomit in it answered the silent question. Luna sighed and grabbed the bucket to go clean it out.

"I'm sorry I can't do much, but help is coming, Tommy. Someone named Wilbur called. Apparently, someone else named Techno and him are coming to help you. Can you trust them, Tommy?" Luna had to check with the male himself, even if he wasn't really in the right state.

"Wilb'r...? Techno...? They are comin'?" Tommy's voice was raspy and slurred but had a bit of happiness in it. Luna nodded.

"Yeah, they seemed really worried. Are you ok with them picking you up?"

"Mmm...yeah...they are like brothrs to me...I miss them...they can help me..." Tommy's voice was soft, but it made its point and made Luna smile sadly.

"I'm going to clean this up. Do you need anything right now?"

"No...jus' want to sleep..."

And with that, Luna left the room, cleaned the bucket in the bathroom, leaving it back in the backroom, and unlocked the door, waiting for customers to arrive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur gripped the steering wheel, Techno in the passenger seat, looking at his phone for directions. The call was still going between the four, and it was a lot of confusion and worry.

_"What if Luna is lying? What if she has already killed Tommy? What if she is going to kill-"_

_"Tubbo, there were a lot of things that lady could have done if this was going to get us into more danger. I don't think she is going to do anything to him,"_ Phil said calmly as he was nibbling on some breakfast, it was hard to eat with all the worry.

"Plus, she most likely would manage to text us instead of calling, unless she's a stupid captor. I'm sure she's harmless. Plus, if it does go wrong, it's 2 against 1," Techno shrugged.

Everyone was silent for a while. Wilbur was going fast, almost too fast for comfort but was still being cautious about the road. The rain was making it risky, and both people in the car knew this.

 _"If Tommy is sick, are you guys going to take him to a hospital?"_ Tubbo asked cautiously, not wanting the answer to be yes. He really didn't want his friend to be in the hospital. 

"It would have to depend on his condition if it's really bad, then we might have no other choice. If not, I will just take him to my house, and he will rest until he gets better," Wilbur sighed, relaxing his knuckles softly as Techno read off how much time they had left.

"15 minutes left, Will. Just keep going down here and turn right after a mile or so, and you will reach a shopping district. The diner is around there." 

Everyone stayed in anxious silence for the rest of the drive, only having Techno say when Wilbur needed to turn and when they reached the area.

 _"Stay safe, guys,"_ Phil said softly before Wilbur went on mute, putting his phone in his pocket, and walked up to the diner, Techno following behind, looking at the building.

"Looks nice and cozy. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing the diner's bells jingle, Luna was making some breakfast for a couple. It had been near the time when she would have to look out if the two arrived at the diner, but it was also really early.

"I will be with you in a moment!" She yelled, hoping the person or people in the lobby went to find a seat. The diner was already a bit busy, so she was a bit stressed. Thankfully, this was the last order for now until the next order she had to make with whoever just entered.

She put two plates of the couple's tabled, gave a small 'enjoy your meal,' and went to the new table, seeing two people there, and she started to hope it was Wilbur and Techno.

"Welcome, my name is Luna and-"

"Is Tommy here?" The slightly taller one asked, and Luna sighed in relief at the familiar voice.

"You must be Wilbur and Techno. I'm glad you came so quickly..." Luna motioned them to stand up and follow her. "I believe that Tommy is asleep right now, but I am really worried about him. He passed out earlier and doesn't seem to be remembering things. There's a chance for a concussion, and he also had a fever of 38.3 (101 F). It's not a hospital-level fever, but it is bad. He also seems to have mixed feelings about you guys picking him up, the first time, he was happy, and the second time he was scared. I'm going to guess he doesn't want help from his friends, but he does need it. I have to go back to work. You can take his stuff as well. It's on the way back, and his phone is on the table over there. There's an exit in the back you guys can use to take him out without having to worry."

Luna opened the backroom door and stared at the two, and said one more thing.

"Please take care of him, I beg you."

With that, Luna shut the door and went back to work, still slightly worried about Tommy's health.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy was awoken by soft bumps like he was in a car. He felt way worse than before, his head was foggy, and he doesn't know how he got into the car he is in. The last thing he remembered was Luna saying...

Tommy jerked his head up but was greeted by a comforting arm around his shoulder, propping him against the other person. He turned his head to see Wilbur, who was really concerned, sitting with him in the back seat, and apparently who Tommy was laying on.

"Wilbr'?"

"How are you feeling, Tommy?" Wilbur's voice was soft and filled with worry. Tommy could see Techno driving and just didn't have the energy to tell them to get him out of the car. He doesn't need help. Tommy can just escape when he gets to wherever they are taking him. He doesn't want them worrying over him at all. He just rested his head back on Wilbur. For now, he wanted to have a slight feeling of comfort.

"Jus' want to sleep, everything hurts, and I feel like shit."

Wilbur just held Tommy a bit closer to him and gave a soft whisper.

"It's ok, get some rest, Tommy. You are ok now."


	5. This isn’t a chapter, But it is important to read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message from Author.

Ok I know this probably isn’t going to reach the group of people that this is targeted to, but i’m still going to write it here and now.

If you write smut of Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, or any of the content creators that have stated that they are uncomfortable with it. You actually disgust me. If you made a mistake and didn’t know, that’s ok, but to the people who think that they can write their fucking fantasies out and post it public? You are the worst. That is so gross and honestly if you like it you disgust me too. These are real people that you are writing about, not an anime character, not someone from a book, but real people who can read those things. They put their content out for you to enjoy them, not for you to go writing about how they are doing something that the creators said that they hated. And if you say how it doesn’t matter and how you are going to keep the fic up even after people tell you to take it down, you are the worst of the worst. You are so disgusting. You are not real fans of the creators, you do not respect their wishes, I hope karma comes your way. Why do you write these things? For fun? Because you have nothing else better to do? Grow the fuck up and become mature. Just because you are writing adult content does not make you mature at all. You need to know the boundaries. There is a reason a lot of fics like mine get a bad rep, because people like YOU decide to write smut and shit, AND NON-CON. Seriously, if you write non-con things of real people, what the actual fuck is wrong with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get deleted soon, but it had to be said.


	6. Time and again boys are raised to be men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For whoever finds this note:_  
>  Hey, it's Tommy. I know this isn't probably what you guys wanted to see from me, but it's something I need to do. I can't be relying on everyone now. I'm on my own, and that means that I have to give up something. I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you all again or when I'll stream again. I just wanted to let you guys know that it has been mental to be friends with you guys. The dynamic we had always made me happy when we did streams and videos. I know you all will be worried for me, I'm a bit worried myself, but I have to do this on my own. I don't deserve your guys' care. I'm sorry for everything I've done that has caused problems. I don't apologize often, but I want to say now how sorry I am for how much I made things stressful. You guys don't need to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine. For now and maybe forever, goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How tf do y'all like this story sm???
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, Kudos, and for Bookmarking/Subscribing to the story! It means a lot for me and gives me the motivation to write more! You all are amazing!
> 
> Also sorry this is a bit late, burnout slammed into me like a truck
> 
> Title is from A Sadness Runs Through Him by The Hoosiers

Techno had no idea what Wilbur was thinking. Techno was driving this time with Tommy resting on Wilbur's shoulder. Luna did not lie when she said Tommy looked _awful._ Tommy was really pale and had many injuries on his face, including a nasty black eye. They hadn't dared to look over his body for any other injures that the teen had sustained. Techno spoke in a soft tone, not wanting to wake up Tommy.

"How bad is it? How sick is he?"

Wilbur looked down at Tommy sadly, his voice almost breaking when he responded to Techno.

"It's terrible. He's burning up, and it's obvious that he has the flu or something like that. God, if I had just-"

"Don't go blaming yourself, Wilbur. All that matters is that Tommy is with us now, and we will help him, okay?" Techno said more firmly, almost looking at Willbur if he hadn't been driving.

Wilbur just held Tommy a bit tighter, on the verge of tears. When did it get that bad? Was it always this bad? Why couldn't they notice the signs? Were they always there, and the group just didn't see? What if Tommy doesn't want their help? What if Tommy was mad at Wilbur and everyone because they didn't help him? Wilbur deserved to be hated by Tommy.

Techno had the call opened on his phone and unmuted at some point and waited for everyone to get off mute since he couldn't text them while driving, and Wilbur is too busy making sure Tommy is right next to him and not to move.

 _"You're back Techno! Did everything go smoothly? Are Wilbur and Tommy there?"_ Phi questioned tiredly, hoping everything went well. 

"Yeah Phil, it went well. Luna isn't a kidnapper, but Tommy does look bad. Wilbur is currently holding him in the back, and Tommy is asleep, I think."

 _"Are you planning on taking him to a hospital?"_

"We are planning to take him to Wilbur's house and wait a day or two to decide. His fever is high, but not dangerously high. There are injuries that we need to look into once he wakes up as well. It's really a matter of time."

_"Got it. Is Will awake? Can I talk to him?"_

Techno looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing that Wilbur was asleep. Techno was relived. He knew how Wilbur didn't sleep much the night before, so while an hour's nap wouldn't be the best, it will still help. Wilbur can also sleep at his house, and Techno can make sure Tommy is okay.

"He's asleep, Phil."

 _"Good, yesterday was really rough on him. I'm glad he is getting rest."_

"He's going to get sick with him being all over Tommy," Techno grumbled, little bits of worry in his voice. Having two people sick wouldn't be great.

_"I'm sure he will be fine."_

"Is Tubbo here? I would think he would be relieved to hear his best friend is okay."

_"Went to eat breakfast. He could also be resting. He seemed really tired earlier, and I told him to get some sleep. Also, how long until you two get to Wilbur's flat?"_

"I see," Techno checked the directions on his phone propped against a holder on the dashboard. He had gotten a little bit lost earlier due to not having the right directions, but he made his way out of that situation with both people in the back asleep.

"20 more minutes, it seems."

_"Alright. I can get off if you want to focus more. I'm planning on coming up earlier tomorrow to visit and to check up on Tommy. Wilbur already knows this, but I just wanted to let you know."_

Techno watched as the rain started to come down harder on Wilbur's windshield. He sighed and responded to Phil softly, focusing more on the road.

"No. I need someone to talk to right now. Not going to lie; I'm stressed out, like _really_ stressed out. I would be able to talk to Wilbur, but he's currently sleeping, and there's no way I want to bother him."

_"Yeah, I know that feeling. Well, I don't have any plans on getting off the call, so I'm right here if you need to talk about something, anything really._

The road was getting slightly backed up due to traffic, causing Techno to think for a while before responding.

"I'm angry, like really angry."

_"Why are you angry? I mean, I have my own things to be angry at myself, so I understand."_

"Everything Phil. I'm mad at everything happening. I'm angry at Tommy's parents for treating him like this. I'm mad at Tommy for not seeking help, as much as I understand why. I'm mad that Wilbur is pushing himself for Tommy while I sit back and do nothing. I'm mad at myself the most for not seeing the obvious signs-"

_"The biggest thing about this situation is that we can't throw the blame on ourselves or anyone in the group. None of us could really know what Tommy was going through without him telling us or seeing what was going on. We have him now. It will take time, but we will make sure he knows we care for him and that we are going to help him. Of course, it won't be easy, but it will work out."_

Both stayed in a comforting silence while Techno drove. The only thing that could be heard in the silent car was Tommy and Wilbur's soft snores in the back.

Techno managed to park safely with all the rain pouring down and turned his head back to try and just wake Wilbur up. Bit gave a soft smile at what he saw. Somehow in their sleep, Tommy had curled himself into Wilbur like a clingy animal, and Wilbur had draped his coat over the two. Techno took a photo of the two and mumbled softly to Phil.

"I'm sending ya' something cute. Give me a moment."

_"What is it- Oh. That's adorable. I'm totally keeping this."_

"Yeah, I'm great, I know. Anyway, I'm going to wake Will up so we can get Tommy and his things inside. I'll let you know when I'm back."

Techno slid his phone into his pocket after muting and gently poking Wilbur on the head, causing the other to jump but try to keep his movements soft.

"We're here, Will. Do you need help carrying the child you have attached to you inside?"

Wilbur managed to softly get out of the backseat, holding Tommy as he did so, and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry that I fell asleep the entire ride. I was supposed to give you directions, right?"

"It's okay. No worries. In fact, you should go back to bed once you get inside. You didn't sleep much last night, right?"

"But what about Tom-"

"I can watch over him. I may not be the best at comforting, but I can still assist the sick child."

Wilbur nodded softly before going inside, making sure not to wake up Tommy, who didn't stir once as he held onto Wilbur for comfort in his sleep. Wilbur managed to get Tommy settled in his bed and laid next to the other. He was still worried about how sick Tommy was and wondered if he needed to be taken to the hospital. He didn't worry for too long, though, before he fell asleep himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno sat at Wilbur's small table, drinking some hot chocolate and looking out the window. The rain was coming down harder than an hour or so ago. It definitely fits how everyone felt, though, and it was comforting to listen to the soft patters and occasional thunder booms.

Everyone had joined the call at some point, besides Wilbur and Tommy, who were asleep in the other room. It had been about 3 hours since Techno and Wilbur were back, and Techno has spent that time making a small lunch for everyone (putting the other two's inside the fridge) and making the spot on the couch comfortable for whoever was going to sleep there that night. Phil and Tubbo joined about 15 minutes prior, but Techno didn't hear them talking for a while until Tubbo said something.

_"Techno, if you are tired, you can sleep as well. I'm sure Wilbur will wake up if something is wrong with Tommy, and then he can wake you up as well."_

"I'm not that tired. It's okay, just zoning out a lot."

 _"If you want to get off the call, mate, that's perfectly fine. We both understand the situation."_ Phil said calmly and softly.

"No, it's fine. I rather listen to your conversations than sit in complete silence and wait for one of them to wake up."

Both Phil and Tubbo made understanding remarks and went back to their conversation. Tubbo was mostly talking about how good it was that they were on break and Phil just hopping into the convo from time to time. It went like this for an hour before Techno heard shuffling in the flat and looked behind him to see Wilbur softly closing the door to his room behind him and rubbing his eyes. There was a sad feeling to his posture, though. Techno deafened himself and looked at Wilbur.

"Did you have a good sleep? Is there something wrong?"

Wilbur sighed and sat down on the chair next to Techo, resting his head in his hands.

"There are so many other injuries on Tommy. I just checked so briefly and- and...there are so many bruises, and- and he's still sick and-"

"When he wakes up, we can take him to the hospital if you are worried. Luna did say how he forgot some things and how he keeps passing out. Those are signs of a concussion, and that needs to be checked out. He's going to be fine Wilbur, he's here with you."

Wilbur just responded with a small mumble and looked around the kitchen for some food. The other was tiredly hungry, and Techno could see that, mostly because he understood that feeling.

"I made some soup earlier. It's in the fridge with your name written on it. If you are in the mood for something else, we can order, and one of us can pick it up or have it delivered. 

"No, the soup looks perfect. Thank you for making it. Hopefully, it wasn't too much trouble to work my kitchen."

Techno gave a small chuckle that came out as an exhale. "The kitchen at my house wa- is worse than that. That was like operating a video game."

Wilbur just rolled his eyes and nodded before sitting down near Techno, who undeafened incase Wilbur wanted to talk to the other two, even if he seemed tired. Except the other two were muted, possibly away from their discords to eat or do something else.

"Do you think Tommy is mad at me?" The question came out of nowhere and surprised Techno, who put down his hot chocolate and shook his head in confusion and denial.

"No? Why would he be mad at you? Wilbur, I swear that if you start blaming yourself about how you didn't see the signs or something, I might have to smack some sense into your brain. None of us could really tell how Tommy was doing. He had a knack for being able to act."

"But I'm supposed to be a brother figure to him! I should have seen when he would wear warm gear in his room, or when he was paler and more tired than normal! I should have been there for him! Those nights when he wanted to call and when I was too tired to respond-"

Wilbur was snapped out of his thoughts by something metallic softly hitting his forehead. Techno had bounced a spoon on the other's head with a stern look.

"You need to calm the fuck down Will. You need to take deep breaths and just calm down. We are not in a good position, and someone close to you is hurt. It's easy to blame yourself for things like this, but the people we need to blame are Tommy's parents. They are the ones that did this to him."

Wilbur put one of his hands on his head where Techno had hit him with the spoon. It really had brought him down to earth. All he did was try to wipe the tears that burned in his eyes. It hurt Wilbur, everything that had been happening these past few days. Techno could only softly hug the other. He sucked at comforting people or knowing what they needed for comfort at that moment. So all he could do was hug and let the other express his emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night came too quickly, and everyone was off the call for the moment. Wilbur and Techno were watching a movie, Inside Out, to be specific. It was the only thing on at the time, and the two didn't have the energy to look for something else or change the channel. They both didn't talk to each other and only heard if one laughed at a joke or a sniffle if a scene was too sad. They also shared a large bag of popcorn and had their respective candies and drinks. It didn't feel awkward for them to sit in silence, more comforting. They had also subconsciously left a spot on the couch for a specific male. 

Tubbo was packing to see Tommy the next day. It was something Phil and him decided that day, and Tubbo's parents approved instantly. It wasn't too far of a drive, but they did prepare to have Tubbo stay at the nearest hotel for the rest of the week, so Tubbo was packing for that. He had only told Phil the plan. Techno was in the call but also spaced out at the time. Phil said it was a good idea and that he had planned to do something similar. 

Phil was awake thinking. It was a bunch of little thoughts mashed together. It was mostly about the past few days and trying to locate a moment when the signs really shined through. He could only think of recent times as past streams were fuzzy in details, but there were the signs. Phil sighed and looked back at the rain. He hated and loved the rain at the same time. Symbolism wise, the rain stood for sadness and grief. It takes away the sunlight of someone, but it also provides comfort for the older man. Kristen was asleep already because it was really late at night, the time when ordinary people would be sleeping. He was also awake because he didn't want to oversleep. He planned on arriving before even Will and Techno woke up.

Tommy woke up, tangled in comforting sheets. He still felt super sick, but not worse nor better. His headache made every movement unbearable, as well as nausea tied to it. The feverish feeling that he couldn't shake off made the male uncomfortable. He really felt like he was dying, the pain was unbearable, and all he wanted was to go back to sleep, but his congested nose was forcing him to stay awake. He looked around the room he was currently in. His memory felt scrambled, so he couldn't piece _how_ he got there, but he did recognize that it was Wilbur's room and could dig up the faint memory of him walking up, comforted by Wilbur's voice and arms. Tommy bit his lip in worry. He felt awful that Wilbur had to have Tommy hogging his bed, but he also knew that he couldn't just leave the flat without a tiny note. He looked around Wilbur's room for a paper and pen, grabbed them immediately, and started writing the note for Wilbur, Techno, Phil, Tubbo _everyone_ that he cared about. The thunder booming that made him shake and wince under the noise to his overall health made it a bit difficult to write the note neatly, but it was done after a few minutes. He placed Wilbur's pen and shoved the note far into his pocket. The last thing and one of the most important things were what he had on him. His phone and suitcases weren't in the room where he was sleeping in. He knew with a little bit of walking around, he could find his things without bothering the other people that were most likely asleep in the flat.

He didn't make it 30 seconds before he noticed Will and Techno still awake and that they were looking at him because the door had squeaked. Cursing softly under his breath, he was met with Wilbur's hand on his forehead and could practically feel the other frowning.

"You are still sick. Your fever is still bad."

"' 's not that bad, Wilbur. I'm fine."

Tommy knew that was a full lie as he tried to shrug the other off before he walked forward, and his legs started to buckle under him. He expected to hit the wood floor but was met with both Wilbur and Techno catching him. Techno giving a sigh.

"Tommy, we are taking you to the hospital tomorrow. Your injuries are worrying as well as this sickness. For now, though, are you hungry? You also should drink some water."

Techno was already in the kitchen, and Tommy had been dragged to Wilbur's couch and was already wrapped with warm and comforting blankets. It was hard to escape the bundle because they were too strong for the teen's fatigue, and Tommy actually liked the comfort.

" I'm a bit hungry, I think? Maybe some crackers, I guess, b-but don't waste them if you need them. You two need them more than I do," Tommy sputtered out, not seeing Wilbur and Techno eye each other before Techno finds a large box of saltine crackers.

It was a silent moment. Tommy had water and some crackers that he only nibbled on. He didn't deserve the food he was given, but he knew that he would be worrying the other two if he refused. Tommy could feel the stares of the older males as he ate. The gazes of worry felt likes stares of anger to the teen. Which caused him to feel worse and worse about the situation. He then realized what Techno said earlier and tried to sit up as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Wait...hospital? I'm okay, guys, just a little sick, that's all. We don't need to go to a hospital."

The last time Tommy had been to a hospital, his parents yelled at him for hours after they got home. There was a lot of work Tommy had to do once he was 'recovered' according to his parents. It would be too much effort as well because those stays can be long. He would be forcing Techno and Wilbur to stay up and be worried. Techno shook his head and sat down next to Tommy.

"Absolutely not Tommy, you have a lot of injuries and possibly a concussion. We cannot take any chances with you in this condition."

"b..but thats a long drive...and I don't want to be a bother while Techno is here...and you have better things to do... "

Tommy could feel Wilbur get closer to him and eventually give Tommy a huge hug, which the other did not protest. Tommy slowly melted into it himself. He liked hugs a lot from his friends. They were comforting and helped him a lot.

"Tommy you don't need to be worrying about things like that, you need help and that is what is going to happen. We are here to help you no matter what."

Tommy melted into the hug even more, not fully comprehending what Wilbur said due to how tired he was. He felt as comfortable as his sick self could be as he quickly drifted off into sleep, in Wilbur's hug, without realizing.

Techno and Wilbur just sat there, Wilbur noticing Tommy asleep, and gave a sad sigh. He tiredly held the child close before mumbling to himself.

"Why Tommy? Out of all the kids to do this too, why someone like him?"

Techno sat back down on the couch and put a hand on the other's shoulder. He asked himself the same question but softly responded.

"It's a shitty thing that people do, and it hurts even the loudest kids like Tommy. Some parents are the worst people alive, Will. They think their kids can handle everything they throw at them, with bills, housework, and they feel that hurting their kids will let them get what they want. In the end, it makes it all worse."

Wilbur just nodded and looked at Tommy's sleeping face, his voice breaking when he responded to Techno.

"He said how he doesn't need food, doesn't need help, he worried that we would be wasting things on him. He doesn't need to know how much bills are, for fucks sake! All he needs to know is how much a nerf gun costs at an arcade, how late he could stay up with his friends. He's only 16! He only needs to have fun except for school..."

Techno just nodded. It was precisely what he was thinking. How Tommy is supposed to be the loud child that just screams but has fun doing so. How he can brighten up the room with all the jokes that he makes. He knows when to be mature when speaking to certain people as well. Tommy is just a good kid, but now Tommy probably thinks he is one of the biggest troublemakers. 

Techno went to say something but saw that Wilbur was already asleep, laying against the couch while Tommy rested against the other's chest. He looked comfortable and safe, which was two of the most essential things that Techno wanted for Tommy, the last important thing being Tommy being happy, his usual loud self. Techno took another photo of the two and began to softly clean up the popcorn and candy. He also turned off the TV before sitting down on the other side of the couch, listening to the rain as he softly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_For whoever finds this note:  
Hey, it's Tommy. I know this isn't probably what you guys wanted to see from me, but it's something I need to do. I can't be relying on everyone now. I'm on my own, and that means that I have to give up something. I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you all again or when I'll stream again. I just wanted to let you guys know that it has been mental to be friends with you guys. The dynamic we had always made me happy when we did streams and videos. I know you all will be worried for me, I'm a bit worried myself, but I have to do this on my own. I don't deserve your guys' care. I'm sorry for everything I've done that has caused problems. I don't apologize often, but I want to say now how sorry I am for how much I made things stressful. You guys don't need to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine. For now and maybe forever, goodbye. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note at the end was easy to write for my tired brain but hard to understand. I mean technically it isn't supposed to make too much sense to I'm saying I succeeded.


	7. 'Cause you never listen, you're always insisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did it all go wrong in 3 hours?
> 
> "Tell us where he is!"
> 
> When did they make the wrong move?
> 
> "Will, you need to relax-"
> 
> "Phil, this is serious!"
> 
> They promised themselves that they would protect Tommy for as long as possible.
> 
> "I know that Will, where's Techno?"
> 
> "He said he would be looking around. Nurse, are you _positive_ that he left on his own!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Evelyn, Evelyn by Evelyn, Evelyn

The sun wasn't even up when Phil was almost at Wilbur's place. He had left the house early in the morning. It was mostly because of how early he wanted to arrive, but it was also going to rain later, and Phil did not want to drive in the rain. Soft tunes played on the radio, filling the car and causing the male to hum along. He yawned as he started to recognize the area he was in, calculating that he would be at Wilbur's in around five minutes. He hoped that the people occupying the flat were still asleep. He could get in himself as he has an extra key provided by Wilbur in case of emergencies.

Phil got out of his car and grabbed his bag with everything he needed if he stayed for a bit longer than a day. The rain had started to patter nearby, indicating that the storm that was haunting the week was back for the day. He nodded to the rain and made his way to Wilbur's door, unlocking it with his key and opening the door as quietly, shutting it without a noise behind him. There was no noise in the house. No one was awake, and Phil found that out by seeing everyone on the couch, all sleeping close to each other. Phil managed to snap a photo before sitting down on one of the chairs near a small table. He started doing some little things while waiting for one of the males to wake up or for the sun to rise so he could begin making breakfast for the group. 

While working, he took a look at Tommy, who was bundled up so you could only see his face. Phil tightened up when he saw Tommy's face. It looked like a hero finishing a fight with a villain with all the bruises and redness. It made the guilt in Phil bubble up more. Tommy didn't deserve this, no one deserves this treatment, by _parents_ of all people. Phil bit his lip and went back to his laptop.

Wilbur woke up first. The sun shining brightly in his eyes forced him to either get up or attempt to change positions. Remembering that he had Techno and Tommy over at that moment and Phil coming in a little bit to his knowledge, he gently set Tommy's sleeping body off of him and slipped off the couch. It wasn't too early in the morning, so there was no oversleeping. He stumbled and crashed to the ground in his attempt to softly get away from the other two sleeping bodies. He was met by a familiar, warm laugh and snapped his head up to see Phil looking at his from the kitchen.

Phil didn't say anything until Wilbur got into the kitchen.

"You ok? Didn't want to say anything and wake up the other two."

Wilbur tiredly nodded, "I'm fine; it wasn't that far of a fall. Why are you here this early, by the way? You said you would be here today, but I thought you would be here more in the afternoon."

"Mm, Techno seemed like he needed some more help when we were talking last night, so I thought that I would stop by earlier than planned. Sorry I didn't tell ya."

Wilbur shook his head as he looked in the fridge for something small to eat before Phil shut the door on him after grabbing the eggs and bacon.

"I'm making a real breakfast for you guys, so you can go sit down and wait."

Wilbur tilted his head in confusion, "but you are the guest. Shouldn't I be making breakfast for everyone?"

Phil just shooed him away and started the stove, "seeing how tired you are, I reckon that you are going to burn something if you try to make anything."

Wilbur huffed in denial but walked away to the small table and looked out the window, "can this rain just leave already? I hate it."

Phil chuckled warmly, "I'm surprised it isn't snowing with how much rain there is. Probably just isn't cold enough. Sadly I think the storm is going into next week."

Wilbur grumbled, and Phil laughed at the behavior before going back to making breakfast, trying not to make a sound that would wake up Tommy and Techno.

"I think we should take him to a hospital, Phil," Wilbur said softly, and Phil nodded, understanding the other's worries.

"I'm sure there are more injuries on him. Are they that bad?"

"They're all over Phil. Some seem older than others, which means you were right. This is normal to him."

Wilbur put his head in his hands, and Phil walked over to him, rubbing his back gently. Now confirmed that the abuse was regular for Tommy, it caused a lot of guilt in Phil. Looking at Tommy, he could now see how small the teen was wrapped in those blankets. The sizzling of bacon caught him back, and he rushed to fix it before it got overcooked. Wilbur left a small snicker at the scramble and got up.

"Anything you need help with, Phil? I want to help out with at least something."

Phil thought for a moment before pointing to a loaf of bread resting near the toaster, "Can you make toast for the four of us? That would be a big help as Techo and Tommy are most likely going to wake up soon due to all of the noise we are making."

Wilbur nodded and went to make some toast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Techno woke up second to have the child lying on him instead of Wilbur like he remembered from Tommy's previous few hours, clinging only to Wilbur.

"Oh my god, he's like a puppy," Techno grumbled in annoyance as he carefully sat up due to how tired he was ~~it was because he didn't want to wake up Tommy.~~

Phil just laughed, and Wilbur snickered, trying to cover his laughter. Techno just rolled his eyes and got off the couch, and went up to the others, waving a greeting to Phil, who returned the gesture. Techno just slumped in a chair and waited for breakfast. The kitchen was quiet. The only sound filling it was the soft sounds of cooking, and the smell of bacon and eggs filled everyone's noses.

The last one to awaken was Tommy, who's head felt like anvils slamming down all over it. All noises and lights made it hurt more and more. He grumbled as he tried to roll over and hide his eyes with a pillow.

"Toms, you awake?" Phil's voice was soft and didn't cause too much pain. Tommy could feel the warmth of people near him, and he slipped the pillow off of one eye and softly opened it, seeing the three looking at him with eyes of concern. Tommy hid his eye again, hating seeing the worry of the people close to him made him feel worse. Combined with his physical issue, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

He could feel a hand on his head before it retracted and a sigh, "It feels warmer. We should leave now before it gets any worse."

Tommy mumbled something, most likely saying how he wasn't getting up, before turning his head into the couch's cushions, "Wait, when did you get here, Phil?"

"Like, 3 hours ago."

"C'mon Tommy, you need to get up," Wilbur said as he softly shook Tommy, getting a had swatting at him in return, "try me dickhead."

"Tommy-" Techno started, but Tommy hugged the pillow over his head, "I'm not getting up bitch. This will go away in like another day or so."

"What about all the other injures on your body?" Wilbur's question caused the teen to tense up before softly asking, "what injures?"

Techno and Phil stepped back a little bit, both tense that Wilbur would go too far with whatever he was about to say next.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe all the bruises on your chest and arms? Maybe the signs of a concussion? Tommy, you need some sort of help, and we just want to help you."

Tommy went to say something, possibly an argument that would start if it weren't for Techno just picking up the bundle of blankets: Tommy.

"You two can argue _once_ Tommy gets some treatment. Wilbur raising his voice, and Tommy probably making any sounds or movements is making his headache worse," Techno grumbled, and Phil nodded as Tommy tried to squirm out of the bundle of blankets that he was still in, causing Techno to tighten the blankets.

"Technooo, let me ouuut, I'm fineeeee."

Techno didn't even respond to the child's squirms, and they left the apartment and piled into the car. Wilbur sat beside Techno, looking at Tommy, who had given into the blanket cocoon and had his eyes closed, mumbling how he hated Techno for doing this to him.

Techno softly laid Tommy into the middle seat because not even god could convince him to have Tommy fully leaned onto his lap. Techno managed to manipulate the child's body to have him more or so lean onto Wilbur, who didn't seem to mind as he put an arm around Tommy, looking out the window that was being assaulted by raindrops. Music that hummed the car was the only noise they all paid attention to. Wilbur sang softly along to the words, Techno (who won't admit it) sung along at a very soft tone, Phil smiling to the two's voices, and Tommy? Well, he was thinking of what to do once he got to the hospital. Everyone must have known about all the injuries on his body, which would make it nearly impossible to convince them to _not_ go to a hospital, so what if he left while he was there? It was a good idea, but would it work? He didn't have the energy to move too far.

"Tommy, when we get home, all we are going to do is rest and maybe watch movies with popcorn and candy and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Wilbur, and let the child be at ease."

But maybe, he didn't want to leave.

Maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did it all go wrong in 3 hours?

"Tell us where he is!"

When did they make the wrong move?

"Will, you need to relax-"

"Phil, this is serious!"

They promised themselves that they would protect Tommy for as long as possible.

"I know that Will, where's Techno?"

"He said he would be looking around. Nurse, are you _positive_ that he left on his own!?"

Phil could feel himself start to shake. Wilbur was already shaking in fear. It was hard to tell with his anger and loud voice, but Phil could tell that at the core, all Wilbur was, is scared. Hell, Phil was scared too.

"Sir, I can't tell you what actions have happened."

It had been three hours of Tommy being watched over, being treated for his wounds. That's what the three were thinking. They thought that Tommy was safe in the hands of the staff.

So why when Techno goes up to ask when they could visit Tommy, the receptionist said that the room they had said Tommy was in was vacant and that no rooms nearby had him in there either, that he had left. That's what caused the panic to escalate.

While Phil and Wilbur (mostly Wilbur) were interrogating the staff, who kept saying now that they couldn't disclose information to them, Techno was racing around, trying to have his eyes meet with Tommy's features, but no faces were familiar. It was overwhelming, the panic, the noises of other people panicking about other people. Techno scoffed and stopped in the hall to catch his breath, and maybe he would be able to text Tommy.

_tommy where the fuck did you go_

_please dont be running away now_

Techno knew that Tommy wouldn't respond to any text if he would be running away. He scoffed and tried to navigate the building to see if Tommy managed to raccoon his way into some sort of bathroom or hallway. Techno's breath quickened more and more. He could barely hear with a lot of slurred sounds. The only thing that snapped him back was his phone vibrating, and he shot it out of his pocket, thinking it would be news from Phil or a check-up to hope that Techno had found Tommy.

Reading it, he didn't know if it was worse or better.

_oitsudw_

_jelop_

There was something wrong, and Techno wasted no time making his way out of the building. He thanked everything that could be considered a god when he was met with the cold winds and rain that was the outdoors. 

The one thing that Techno found as a hindrance from time to time was his insanely good hearing. If he was trying to hear for one specific thing, he could listen and find it. It did cause a lot of issues when he would overhear stuff he didn't want to, like how his famil-

_"You should be happy that we are taking you back home, Tommathy."_

Techno heard a name that sounded familiar, and a whimper makes him know who he was looking for. Techno brushed his fingers over a text that wad sent out quickly and raced to the voice. It wasn't too far away, but it wasn't in the full area of the hospital.

Techno almost stopped breathing when he saw Tommy being dragged by someone whose features definitely correlated to Tommy. This had to be the one's father. The one's who's yelling had made Techno worried about Tommy the night it all started going wrong.

"What's going on here?" He used his normal, monotone voice. It scares others as he had been told. Techno's eyes met with Tommy's, and all he could see in them was a child begging for help. How this child was in a situation that he couldn't get out of. Techno took a step forward when he saw the grip on Tommy's arm tighten beyond comfort, and Tommy's body language definitely made that point across that he was in pain.

"Why, who are you to be interfering with family's issues? This is all a mere child acting out. There's no issue going on here," the father's voice was soft and patient _and fake._ A tightened grip on Tommy made the other unable to speak his words. This made Techno angrier.

"You have no right to consider yourself family with Tommy," Techno continued to saunter towards the two. Techno could see that Tommy wanted to move towards Techno, but his grip restricted him from doing so.

"I am his father, and I don't need some stranger telling me who and who isn't my family. We are perfectly fine, isn't that right, Tommy?" 

Techno could see Tommy's father's lip moving with silent words coming out, and Tommy became tenser when they finished.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine...this is just like Wilbur and me hanging out at L'manberg when Schlatt was president on stream."

To most outsiders, Tommy was just mumbling about, trying to compare situations to another. To Techno and if any other SMP members were there, they would know that this isn't a standard comparison. The reason? Wilbur and Tommy were exiled from L'manberg when Schlatt was president. This was a call for help from Tommy. Techno knew this and still approached the two, the father stepping back out of fear at first but held up his stern face.

"You heard him. He's fine! So you can just go back to whatever you were doing, and we will be on our way."

Techno was now right in front of Tommy's father. A glare said to scare anyone away was there. Tommy looked away as much as he could, he was still sick, and his head was still killing him. He could still hear the interaction.

"If he was perfectly fine, what is with the bruises on his body? How did he get signs of a concussion? Why are you holding a tight grip on him? If you two were 'perfectly fine,' then why does he look so scared?"

The father stopped for a moment, probably in shock, and Techno could see the grip on Tommy's arm soften. Before it was to tighten again, he yanked Tommy away, muttering a soft apology because he knew that must've hurt, but it did its purpose, and now Tommy is behind Techno.

"You can't just take my son! You are kidnapping him!"

Techno went to make a comeback, but someone had already done that.

"You want to talk about laws? Well then, how would you like to explain to the police what you are putting your son through?"

The three in the area turned their heads to the voice, and Tommy almost cried in relief when he saw Wilbur and Phil enter the scene. Wilbur walking up next to Techno, face filled with pure anger, while Phil stayed next to Tommy, holding him in a way that was only meant to comfort. Tommy almost started to cry by all of this comfort.

Attention was still on Tommy's father. Techno and Wilbur were one step away from hurting the man for putting their friend through all of this pain. The only reason why they didn't do anything was that Tommy was there. Tommy's father turned to Wilbur, trying to be calm to the one he has met prior.

"Wilbur, this is all a misunderstanding. You know how reckless and dramatic Tommy gets. You've met him before; he screams all the time. It even hurts all of your guys' ears, right? Everyone says how they need the child to shut up. He just gets into trouble. That's why he has all those bruises and the concussion. I haven't laid a hand on him."

Everyone standing in the rain together knew that the last statement was a lie. The group was either watching the stream or seeing when Tommy's father had pushed him off-camera. All were silent until Wilbur stepped forward again.

"Tommy may be loud, he may scream, pull dumb stunts, and just annoy the hell out of us, but he is still my friend, and I know when he pulls something stupid. He is not in the position because he fell off a tree in the park or tripped in the street. He is not sick because he went outside and got into contact with someone who was sick. He is hurt because you did this to him. He is sick because he slept outside when _you_ drove him out. You do not get to blame your child for things he didn't do!"

Tommy looked over at Wilbur and mentally smiled. He was happy that Wilbur- everyone was standing up for him because he didn't have the courage or the energy to say a word. All he did was try to relax his shaking body in Phil's grip, which was hard. It was hard to try and keep his fear inside of himself. It was hard to keep the tears pushed down. The insults he had been told as he was dragged out of the hospital only made it worse and worse. His father's voice still rings in his head. It said how the people around him were only going to use him. That his father still wants him in his house. How once Tommy gets rested and his sickness goes away that there would be more work. The tone and words all shifted from false (?) kindness to anger. It confused the hell out of Tommy and caused his thoughts to bounce between sides. The headache only worsened the more he tried to find out what was right and what was wrong.

"My child only lazes around the house. He screams at night when he does those 'streams .' He is always asking to buy things, to hang out with his friends. All of his demands drive us crazy. He didn't do chores until now, hasn't paid for anything close to us for now. The compromise was if he wanted to continue this 'Youtube' of his, he would need to start helping out more."

The group didn't have a comeback in mind. All could agree that helping around the house was a good thing for a child, but they also needed to try and fit the physical abuse into the accusations. How would they do it, though? Techno and Wilbur looked at each other for help, and when one was about to try and make something fully up, Tommy spoke.

"But...does a normal child...have to pay the bills.....does a normal child gets hit....do normal parents tell their kid that this is normal....but then tell me to hide the bruises......and to not.....tell anyone?"

While Tommy was weak, he still could say what he wanted to, say what had happened, and it gave the two confronters the words they needed.

"You have more than enough money to be able to pay for the bills, and you are forcing him to do that?! You hurt him, in all forms, and you will not be able to lay another hand on him. Not with us around."

Tommy's father stepped back, knowing he was losing the argument, and with nothing to really pull out of his brain, he just scowled and tried to say one more thing.

"Eventually, you let a burden like him drain all of your energy and money. Don't come returning him to me when you have been fed up with how awful he really is."

It didn't take a beat before Techno threw a hard punch and almost another before Phil shouted at him. The first throw already did enough damage, and they could do more harm and cause more issues for the group.

"If you go to the police and say how we assaulted you, we will make sure to let them all know what you do to him," Techno said, and a click was heard. Everyone now realized that the whole situation was recorded, and all the words that Tommy's father said were now on video, and all the father did in response was to shuffle away somewhat quickly.

Techno rubbed his hand once the treat left, and Wilbur exhaled. Phil turned to the two and made a motion telling them they had to go. Tommy was motionless. He had only seen hard punches in a movie or when they were done to him. He felt grateful (was that the right word?) that Techno punched his father, but the final words directed about Tommy still rung in his head, making the tears that he tried to keep down flow out and sobs to emerge more. Tommy was so in the moment and emotion that he hadn't realized that he was now next to Wilbur's car and surrounded by hugs, warm hugs that fought the cold winds and rain, and silence from the group combated the loud weather. All Tommy did was melt into the hug and cry his lungs out. The pain from the concussion the doctor said he had and nausea from the flu that he had both didn't matter at that point. All he did was cry his feeling out. It hurt hearing what his father had said; even when he tried to fully not care what came out of his mouth, it still hurt like hell.

The group stayed like that for a few minutes before Tommy's sobs softened. Phil smiled patiently and softly spoke.

"C'mon, let's get back to the flat."

No one disagreed as they all piled into the car, Techno letting Tommy lean against him and Wilbur holding onto Tommy softly as the child in the middle fell asleep again. The note that Tommy had written was left to melt in the rain and get lost in the winds, and Tommy knew he didn't want to rewrite it. Tommy knew that after all the trouble he had gone through, he was finally safe with his real' family after all the pain that was inflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha  
> hahahahaha  
> I'm in pain for something I wrote myself
> 
> also plans for after this ends:  
> Mafia AU


	8. Somebody here to scream, someone here is stopping me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I procrastinating on 5 other assignments that mean a lot to my grades while I finish this because consistency? Yes.
> 
> This chapter mostly is going to be fluffy
> 
> Title is from Self-Inflicted Achromantic

"So you have a mild concussion and a case of the flu that shouldn't be too concerning?" Phil softly held the steering wheel as he kept his eyes on the road. The rain had eased but was still hitting the car, causing people to drive with more caution.

Tommy, who was feeling better thanks to some medication, nodded before remembering Phil couldn't see him.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said from what I could remember. He also talked about how all the injures were minor and just told me to rest for about 2-3 days before I can start any activity or some shit like that, how fucking boring. I was also told to not be near others as this could be contagious."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and pulled Tommy to lean against him, mostly for comfort for the two and for Wilbur to know that Tommy _is_ there and not some sort of sick dream his brain would make up. Wilbur frankly didn't care, as long as Tommy was safe and sound. Tommy tensed at the quick motion but eased after a moment, feeling comforted himself but would rather die than admit that to the car.

"Someone's clingy, Wilbur you are going to get sick if you keep doing that," Tommy mumbled as he settled more into the older's grip, even though the worry of getting Wilbur sick was there.

Wilbur tightened and looked at Tommy with a sad look before putting his head into Tommy's shoulder.

"I was so scared that whole time Tommy, god I'm just so fucking glad that we got there in time," Wilbur mumbled, and the entire car felt the same. All were scared about what could have gone wrong, and it hung over their heads.

"I mean, Techno was already there like a fucking cool bitch, all ready to fight," Tommy tried to make the moment a more lighthearted time. He hated sombre moments, and this one was caused by him.

Techno rolled his eyes, "it was Wilbur who came it with the clutch and carried."

"Yeah, but you were there to keep his father at bay."

"You were the one that said all the powerful things."

"You were the one that punched him."

Phil chuckled and turned his head back and looked at everyone while they were waiting at a light.

"While Techno's punch _was_ cool, it still wasn't the right thing to do. I'm more surprised Wilbur kept his cool that whole time, he looked like he would kill if that interaction lasted longer than it should have."

The light turned green, and Phil went back to the road, and the rest were silent. Tommy dug his face further into Wilbur, who put patted the blonde head for comfort. It was clear they didn't want to speak about the situation anymore, well, mostly Tommy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tubbo was informed of the prior situation by Techno while he was on the train, he gasped in shock before quickly slamming a hand onto his mouth. Thankfully it was pretty empty, and only a few people saw the small male express his emotions, but no one threw attention to it. Tubbo knew it wasn't train etiquette to be on the phone, so he would have to wait about another hour before he could call one of the three. The reason why he didn't drive was mostly that something came up with his parents and they couldn't drive him. He was still excited to see Tommy and knew that it would be a long hug no matter what the taller one said (unless it hurt Tommy.) He sighed softly and started to zone out, still full of worry for Tommy, who didn't even know that Tubbo was coming. Tubbo could surprise his friend, quietly of course, as he knew Tommy had a mild concussion. Tubbo has had a mild concussion before, so he knew a thing or two of what was going on. Mostly Tommy just needed to rest and not be on his phone and other electronics as much, and the resting period wouldn't have to be for long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the group (besides Tubbo, who was about 45 minutes away from arriving) arrived at Wilbur's apartment, Tommy immediately fell asleep again, retaking Wilbur's bed as the other three occupied the kitchen for some soft chatter.

"So when are you going to start fully looking for another apartment?" Phil asked softly, looking at Wilbur who shrugged softly.

"We aren't in too much of a rush to look. I'm probably going to wait a week before telling him the plan and then we can look together to find the perfect place for both of us."

Techno and Phil nodded. It was a solid plan, and they really didn't have to worry about time. There was just one question on Phil's mind though. He turned to Technoblade.

"You never said how long you were staying for Techno, how long are you planning to visit? Do you have a planned date to leave?"

Techno shifted and looked at Wilbur, who nodded reassuringly. Phil looked confused as the other two before Techno started.

"About that-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy awoke to a soft knock at the front door, or maybe he was his door? He opened his eyes softly, still feeling sick and nauseated. He turned his head to the nightstand next to him to look at the clock. According to the time and if Tommy remembered correctly (he knew that his memory could have been fucked up from the concussion), it would have been around 2 hours since he arrived back at Wilbur's flat and had fallen asleep. He needed to wait another two hours before he could take more medicine. That annoyed him because the medication he took would give him peace for about an hour, and that's all he wanted.

He jumped to a soft knock on his door, and a familiar voice peaking out from behind.

"Tommy? It's Phil, someone wants to see you, can they come in?"

Tommy was confused, who would _want_ to see him? Techno and Wilbur could just wander in without asking, this _is_ Wilbur's room, so who could be visiting?

"They can come in," was all Tommy could muster. He was still tired from just waking up and still barely able to care what he said.

The door creaked open, and Tommy looked at the person that walked in, and someone who seemed really excited to be there. Tommy's eyes lit up for a moment when he saw who it was.

"Tubbo?"

"Hi Tommy!" his best friend said softly before carefully walking up to Tommy, who just scoffed and smiled. He was trying to not get too emotional as the last time he talked to his friend was the day he was kicked out, while that wasn't too long ago, it still had been a long time for the duo who regularly calls every day.

"You don't have to speak so quietly, my headache may be bad, but sounds don't make it that much worse," Tubbo rolled his eyes and smiled warmly before giving Tommy a tight hug that the other couldn't wriggle out of. It didn't take long before soft sobs were heard from the shorter teen.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Tubbo's hug got tighter. It wasn't uncomfortable for Tommy though, it was just harder to get out of because this grip meant Tubbo wasn't letting go for a while, "I should have talked to you more when-"

Tommy knew where this conversation was going and gently slapped Tubbo's head. It definitely didn't hurt and only came off as a soft tap. Tommy hated seeing the other cry, he was able to comfort the male most of the time, but there will be some nights when Tommy couldn't help, and would just have to listen to Tubbo's cries. 

"Tubbo it's okay. I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere. Can I tell you something?"

Tubbo only sniffled, and Tommy could feel the male nod his head.

"Remember that one night, when I called you really late when you were supposed to be asleep, but you stayed up until it was morning with me because I was really upset and you were worried?"

"Mhm," Tubbo affirmed, remembering the memory and how he almost got in trouble for doing so.

"You know how much you helped me that night by just talking to me? You didn't have to do that, but you did, and it helped me so much."

This caused Tubbo to grip onto Tommy more, but no sobbing currently. It did comfort Tubbo though, who continued to hug Tommy for a little while.

"Enough of this sappy shit Tubbo, get off of me before I slap you, you bitch," Tommy wanted to stop hearing Tubbo's cries and he also just didn't want to get the other sick, but he would find it cool if they were just sick in the same room together. Tubbo softly let go, but it was apparent he wanted to hug the other for a longer time, so Tommy tried to change the subject.

"You never told me you were coming to visit. Did you just hop on a train and arrive with no plan? Do your parents know that you are here or how long you are staying here?"

Tubbo tiled his head before shaking it, wiping some of his tears, "they know, I asked them to come over here Tommy, and I'm planning to stay until the end of the week! You get to deal with me for a couple more days."

Tommy smiled quickly before hiding it. He was so happy to be able to hang out with his friend in person for a while. He just hoped that Tubbo won't get bored of him having to rest all the time and all the things they couldn't do. Did Tubbo even know Tommy was contagious?

"Well, what if I get you sick?"

"It will give me a better reason to stay longer than planned," the other grinned and chuckled softly. 

"You know I have to only rest, I can't play any Minecraft or Rust or anything like that with you because of my concussion right?"

Tubbo rolled his eyes as if Tommy said the most stupid thing in the world, "Tommy, I've had the same thing you have right now, I know what you can and can't do, I'm basically an expert!"

Tommy laughed at his friend as he sat back down on the bed occupying the room, Tubbo following the motion and sat on the other side, both kinda just stared at each other before a small conversation was started.

"So, how did you get that concussion?"

Tubbo laughed before heading straight into the story.

"Well, it all started when-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tommy? Tubbo? Do you two want something to eat?" Phil knocked softly on the door before creaking it open, revealing the two teenagers sprawled on the bed, both out cold with their soft snores. Phil took a photo of the two and left the room, Tommy can take his medicine when he wakes up.

"This whole situation may be stressful, but at least I will be getting a lot of cute photos for memories," Phil chuckled as he sat back down on the couch next to Wilbur and Techno, who shared some confused looks as Phil showed them the photo of Tommy and Tubbo, which prompted two 'aww's' to come out.

"You have more photos than just that?" Wilbur asked, and Phil nodded before looking through his phone, pulling up the photo of him and Tommy that Techno took. Wilbur gave a small grumble to it, "how did you even get this photo?"

Techno smirked and patted Wilbur's back, to that Wilbur just scoffed, but he did internally say how cute the photo was.

"I mean I have one with Techno in it as well, it's one of the three of ya sleeping on the couch when I arrived this morning," Phil chuckled as he found the photo and showed the two, who couldn't resist a smile forming in the corner of each other's lips. It was a cute photo, no one could lie about that.

It was starting to become dark when Phil looked out the window and frowned. He knew that both he and Tubbo needed to get to the hotel Tubbo's parents paid for the teen's stay. Phil had decided to just stay at the same hotel, so the two could just go to the flat together in the morning. It was way easier, and Tubbo wouldn't be entirely alone in a place he wasn't too familiar with. 

He softly knocked on the door where the two were asleep and right before he went to open it, he heard shuffling from the other side, and he saw Tubbo open the door, rubbing his eyes to fight back some drowsiness.

"You said you would come let me know when it was starting to get dark, we are going to the hotel together, right?" Tubbo was all ready to leave for the hotel, even if he didn't want to leave Tommy.

Phil just nodded, "yeah, I'm going to collect my things. It won't take too long though," Tubbo just nodded with a yawn as he shuffled to the main room, giving Wilbur and Techno a soft smile, who returned the gesture with a little wave. The two were just softly conversing and looking at things on their phone.

Phil softly put a hand on Tubbo's shoulder, letting Tubbo know that he was ready to head out. They both said their goodbyes and promised to be back in the morning and started to make their way to the hotel.

"How long did you and Tommy talk before you eventually fell asleep?" Phil wanted to start some small talk with the teenager, mostly because he wanted someone to talk to even when both were tired from the day's events.

"I would say about an hour or two, Tommy was still pretty sick, so he was mostly just tired and let me do a lot of the talking. I stayed up for a bit before just deciding to take a small nap, didn't realize we slept for that long though," Tubbo chuckled while looking out the window.

"Well I'm glad you were able to come, it definitely helped Tommy after what happened this morning," Phil could see and basically feel Tubbo's face darken at the statement in anger.

"Wish Techno was able to throw more than just a punch. Tommy's father deserves way more than just a punch for what he did to Tommy."

"Yeah, I agree with you there mate," Phil sighed as he stooped at another light, waiting for the confirmation to go, "I stopped Techno because it could've gotten way out of hand, and we just needed to get Tommy home. Plus, it's against the _law_ to do that, and we shouldn't stoop to his level."

Tubbo just nodded, as much as he wanted to watch Tommy's old man get what he deserves, they really can't stoop to that level. All Tubbo wanted to do was to help Tommy like Tommy helped him throughout the years."

"I get that, and I think you being here will help him a lot. Having his best friend be there while there's a lot of issues going around is really helpful, and we all know Tommy might not show or say it, but he will appreciate you here."

Tubbo smiled as they pulled into the hotel's parking lot. It wasn't too fancy, just a place to stay for a couple more days. Tubbo hasn't been to many hotels and relied on Phil to help him check-in and get to his room without any issues.

The whole process went by in a blur for Tubbo, all he now knows is that his room number is 304, and Phil's was just right across his, which was super convenient that they had that room open when Phil asked for a room near Tubbo's. They both were able to settle in pretty quickly, and Phil let Tubbo know when they would most likely be leaving the next morning. They both agreed on the time that fit for them, and both gave each other a 'goodnight' before going to bed themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a comfortable rest of the week while Tommy recovered, each day he was getting better and better, and by the fourth day, you could argue that he was the same loud kid he was a little over a week ago. Everyone in the flat could agree as they listened to Tommy's loud voice and him just bouncing around. No one would lie and say that they wanted Tommy to be quieter, they all just wanted life to be in their presence all over again. It was also nice that none of the people got sick thanks to being around Tommy.

It was one evening, everyone was messing around on some multiplayer games. Tommy was yelling at Tubbo for not completing a mission or something of the sorts, Techno and Wilbur were on a team, and Phil was just laughing at the group's chaos. He thought of how nice it was to see everyone in better spirits after their long week. This was definitely another photo moment, and no one turned an eye to hear the camera shutter because they were yelling so much. Phil is definitely going to print these photos out and give them to everyone for the memories.

"This isn't fair, Wilbur! You have played this game so many times before, you have an advantage!" Tommy yelled as he was smashing the buttons on his controller.

"I've played it like what, twice? I have the same amount of experience in this game as you do!" Wilbur rebutted.

"Well, you still have played it longer than me!"

This bickering lasted for another hour or so until the group was tired out from playing and yelling. Phil just rolled his eyes at the group and went to start making hot chocolate for the group. It wasn't too cold outside, but everyone knew it was just going to be a night of comfort and fun. They planned to pop on a Disney movie with the whole group and just relax for the night. Tonight was the last night Tubbo could visit until he had to go back to his own home. Tommy would roll his eyes if Tubbo even mentioned how he would miss him and promise to talk every day.

"Tubbo, you don't live that far away. If you really wanted to visit me, you could just fancy a train ride and come over any time you need to, until I find my own place, which would be closer to you hopefully."

Tubbo just smiled and grabbed the mug containing hot chocolate from Phil with a small thank you, Tommy giving a loud one. Everyone was able to get their mugs and were just sipping on the liquid together. The room was comforting as they all piled onto the small couch, and Wilbur turned on Inside Out. It was a cute moment for the five to just be bundled up together and some crying over the movie. Of course, the people who were not crying could use this as blackmail in the future.

By the time the movie was over, everyone had started to clean up, besides Tubbo, who was asleep on the couch. They all did their best to stay quiet, and all would stiffen up if Tubbo moved or really just did anything in his sleep. When everything was cleaned up and such, they all just piled into Wilbur's room to talk for a little bit. Well, that's what Tommy thought, but the other three knew what was entirely going to happen.

Tommy sat down on the bed, followed by Wilbur, who sat beside him. Techno and Phil, who shut the door after everyone was settled, sat on two nearby chairs.

"So Tommy, I have something to...um...ask you..." Wilbur looked at Tommy, who tilted his head in confusion. The other two in the room waited for Wilbur to ask what he wanted to ask.

"So, you said earlier how you were going to find a place for yourself, but since you are still a teenager, why don't you live with me for a while? No one here really likes the idea of you living somewhere on your own at your age, and I am planning on moving soon, so why don't we just look for the perfect place together?"

Tommy was frozen in shock. Wilbur _wanted_ to have Tommy live with him? Tommy always thought being with Wilbur was temporary until he could find his own place to just get set up.

"Are...are you sure you want to have me live with you? I mean...a bigger apartment and another person with you will cost more, and I...I can pay for my share of the-"

"Tommy," Wilbur snapped the teen out of his soft rambles by placing a hand on his shoulder with a soft look, "You won't be paying for anything, there's no need to worry about money right now. You are only a child."

"I am not a child, I am an Alpha Male!" Tommy declared, unleashing laughter from everyone in the room. Wilbur just rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean that in an insulting way idiot, I'm saying that you don't have to pay for anything, and there's no need to worry about money, keep what is yours."

Tommy couldn't resist the urge to pounce onto Wilbur, giving the older male an enormous hug. The other responded with a hug and did not say anything and just let the teen cling to him. Techno and Phil just smiled at each other and Phil pulled out his phone for another photo, earning a scowl from Wilbur, but he didn't say anything about it.

"So what's going to happen to this place?" Tommy asked, not too familiar with the concept of flats. Wilbur smiled, and Techno awkwardly cleared his throat. Tommy turned his attention to Techno, confused.

"Well, I'll be living here from now on..."

"What?!"

"Aha...yeah...For many different reasons, I'm moving here, but I needed a place, and since Wilbur was moving out of here, I asked if I could just live here instead."

"Is that even allowed?"

Phil chuckled, and Wilbur shrugged, "if something goes wrong, we will figure it out together."

Tommy smiled and melted back into the hug with Wilbur. He could feel the warmth of everyone soon after, it made him happy. He was finally with a family that he cared about, and a family that cared for him and made him feel safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The texting conversation Tommy had with Tubbo about moving in with Wilbur and Techno was the only thing that kept Tubbo from feeling less lonely on the train. He was happy that Tommy was able to stay with the people that e cared about so much. 

Tubbo smiled at a photo sent to him next: it was a photo with everyone all posing in front of the camera, smiling and just being themselves.

Everyone was sent that photo by Tommy, and they all knew that it was going to get better, and it may take time, but soon enough, everyone will be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter coming out in 4 days! But don't worry, I have more sbi stories planned, and a small oneshot book for this fic!


	9. Hey is it alright if I keep calling out your name? (FINAL CHAPTER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY CHAPTER RELEASE LETS GOOOOO
> 
> I watched the Potato War while making this btw, very entertaining 
> 
> Title is from Eine Kleine

"Bitch!" Tommy exclaimed as he kicked open the new front door, boxes in his hands. Phil chuckled as he put down a box on the counter, helping Tommy with the heavy boxes. Wilbur walked into the same room, holding more boxes than Tommy and rolled his eyes.

"Tommy we've only been here for 3 hours, please do not break the door already."

"If the door can't handle me kicking it open, then we need to find a new place, not my fault it can's take my awesomeness." Tommy flung himself onto the new couch they got, next to Tubbo, who was sipping on some water.

"We only have about 3 more boxes out there, you were not lying when you said you had a lot of stuff Wilbur, and why didn't we buy things for the gremlin _after_ we moved?" Techno grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, receiving shrugs from pretty much everyone.

"We weren't thinking it out thoroughly, we kind of were stressed with _someone else_ moving at the same time as us," Wilbur shot a playful look at Techno, who just rolled his eyes in response and took a sip of his own water.

"You said it was fine."

Everyone in the room just shared a laughing moment before Tommy elected himself to get the last boxes, Tubbo said he will follow him just if he needs any help. The two quickly left, leaving the other three to slump against the couch.

"It is a nice place, Wilbur, good on you for finding it," Techno gave a tired sigh as he sunk into the couch.

"Tommy was actually the one that found this place. It was the perfect amount and has everything we were looking for," Wilbur shrugged as he looked around the flat, it was spacious for more than two people to mingle there, enough space for when Phil, Techno, Tubbo, or whoever wants to visit comes. Wilbur and Tommy now have their own beds, and the neighbours seemed to be nice enough. It was also the perfect distance from everyone else, not too far so they all could crash at each other's places from time to time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm surprised this all happened in like two months!" Tubbo cheered as he grabbed the final box and closed everything, Tommy waiting for his friend with a laugh.

"Yeah me too, now I am closer to you, and I can terrorize you as much as I want."

Tubbo rolled his eyes as the two made their way to the building.

"I'm glad this is all working out for you, getting a place with Wilbur, being helped by everyone, getting a break from streaming-"

"I cannot wait to get back to streaming and making videos, I'm sure everyone else is dying to do the same. You especially when you took that week off to help with everything, your fans were going crazy!"

"Eh, I needed a break as well, sometimes streaming gets tiring. Plus, I instead help you even through the smallest issues than to stream."

Tommy smiled as they entered the flat, placing the final boxes down and joining everyone on the couch.

"I should be paid for the child labor that I just went through, those three hours was hell!"

Tubbo laughed as he sent a text, a response to a check-up from his parents.

"You are the one moving in here with me, at least help with the boxes you gremlin," Wilbur grumbled, trying to sound annoyed at Tommy, but it came out too warm for anything mean.

"I can always leave, and maybe crash with Techno, he's a lot nicer than you Wil."

Phil laughed, and Techno shook his head quickly, "absolutely not, I could not deal with your antics all the time for more than two weeks," Techno turned his head away and mumbled under his breath, "I mean, if you want to, I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

Wilbur clung himself to Phil, acting out a scene of sorrow, "Phiiiilllll, Tommy is being meeeeeaaaaan to me."

Phil just chuckled and let the younger male cling to him and said with his best 'dad voice': "you need to learn to get along with each other, I am not coming around or having to listen to one of your calls. You two are going to have to learn to play nice."

The whole room laughed again. It felt nice that they were all just laughing and talking like that after moving boxes all around for hours. It was tiring and took the energy out of everyone helping, leaving them all in the afternoon not wanting to do anything except relax for the 12 hours they had left in the day.

"Anyone hungry?

"I'm fucking starving," Tommy whines as he leans onto Techno, who shook him off to Wilbur, who just brought his phone further away from his face.

"I'm gonna order pizza, that fine with everyone?" Wilbur said as he flung an arm around Tommy's body, who didn't deny it and actually leaned into its comfort. Everyone agreed with the lunch choice, and Wilbur put his order in, letting it deliver because he was way too tired to go to a place to pick it up.

Everyone sat in comforting silence, all taking the mental rest they needed. Alas, when you are with someone like Tommy, silence won't last for too long, but he did speak lowly even with excitement flowing through his words.

"I might actually start streaming tonight, we need to get back to lore next week on the SMP, and I need to start getting used to it again, same with my setup, and I just miss streaming and making videos."

Tubbo sat up, stretching his arms as he looked at Tommy, "I'm happy for you big man! Nothing really beats the feeling of streaming after a long break, even though I have never taken a break for over a month."

"It was too small to set up at Wilbur's- well, Techno's place now, so there was nothing I could really do. Plus, I don't think you guys would let me be overly loud when I was supposed to be taking a mental health break or whatever the fuck that thing is."

"It is something you need to take from time to time, it's nice to just be able to not have to do anything social media-wise, no videos to make, nothing to do but let yourself relax," Techno relaxed more into the couch as Tommy shot up from his spot.

"I'm going to go set some of the basic things up, we got all the furniture in there set up so it should be pretty easy!"

Everyone nodded, and Tubbo followed his friend for helping purposes and just to chat with them. The two teens smiled as they entered Tommy's new room, which has yet to be decorated by its bare walls and shelves. Tommy would look for decor with Wilbur later in the week, so at least they won't be too dull.

Tommy grabbed the few boxes labelled 'setup' with his handwriting, and he placed it on his new bed, starting to carefully take the parts out and set them where they would be meant to go. His new desk was way bigger than his last one, so it was easier not to cram everything into one small area. Tubbo helped set up the computer and all the things that Tommy had forgotten to do. They were going through it quickly, and it wasn't even an hour before they finished, and they were called to get lunch right after they finished, which was perfect timing they told themselves.

The rest of the day was filled with unpacking some of the boxes, laughs, and just them hanging around, Tommy stating how he would start streaming in a couple hours or so, saying he would probably just mingle on the SMP. Preparing for the massive war that he would go to with Dream's character with Tubbo. The fans were dying for this war, and all the side plots and other streams could only keep their patience for a month, but thankfully most of them understood that Tommy had to take a break. He knew how excited a lot of people would be to see him go live, and a lot of people would most likely be on because checking in with everyone, no one had enormous plans for streams tonight. It was the perfect night for streaming, and he planned to keep it mostly chill after the long day with his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, we all should be heading out now. It's getting pretty late. Let us know if you need anything," Phil sat up, looking at the time as he, along with Tubbo and Techno, gathered their things to head out. Tommy was too busy clinging onto Tubbo, not wanting the male to leave, but he also kept grumbling how he is not clingy. 

"Tommy I'll be over next weekend for the sleepy bois and aren't we calling once I get home?"

Tommy nodded and stepped away from his friend, he still wanted to hang out with Tubbo in real life. A huff later and he was saying goodbye to the other two. Everyone knew at least one of the three leaving would be back sometime within the weekdays. They all said their goodbyes, and the moment everyone left, Tommy flung himself into his room and sat on his bed, waiting for an hour to start streaming.. He took this time to think back on the past two months. He remembered the first day when he was kicked out when he met Luna, remembering how nice she was to him and how she helped him those two nights, how Wilbur and Techno had rushed into that diner to get him. The night with movies and the three piling onto the couch with snacks. How they took him to the hospital, how they stood up for him in the rain, how Techno had _punched_ his father. It was a cool moment, but Tommy never told Techno that. How Wilbur explained that he wanted Tommy to live with him, how they spent that next month looking for a new place together. There were moments when he would tell himself that he was just dreaming, that after dealing with his parents for so long, he has found the family he wanted to be with. It all felt mental. Of course, his life was bound to change, and even if he faces problems now, he knows that he won't do it alone.

"Tommy! You starting?" Wilbur's voice brought him back to this moment. Tommy smiled as he flung himself over to the small chair that would be temporary and started everything up.

 **Twitch: Tommyinnit is live!** _I'm back bitches!_

"Welcome to the stream boys! I'm back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, chapter was short and cheesy, I know.
> 
> Honestly I could have ended the fic with the previous chapter but now I presented this to you all with my tired mind as I crammed for this chapter and only got 3 hours of sleep because yeah
> 
> Also, as I said previously, Mafia AU has also been posted! I worked on it at the same time as this chapter and was too excited to wait another day!
> 
> And finally, this story may be over, but I am starting a small oneshot book that will contain a lot of...well...one shots revolving around this fic, ideas that couldn't be made into the final story, loose ends that you all probably want to be ties up, and you guys also get to request ideas! Please request what you want me to write in the comments!
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and comments on this. It means so much to me and helped me finish it with confidence! You all are amazing!


End file.
